Freedom: Seven Reunited
by AshleyDaughterofApollo
Summary: Percy wakes up after the war,seven years later, to find out Gaea's awake and changed the world for the worst. The Seven, All demigods are scattered and some are locked up in the Half Blooded Jail. Even the Mist has been lifted! Percy vows to find all of his friends, if they are alive, and he vowed to himself to find Annabeth. But how would that work if everyone thinks he's dead?
1. It's Been Seven Years

Percy woke up with a killer headache. His eyes were slightly blurry and he had to blink a few times to clear them. He wasn't in any pain. None physically. But he couldn't remember much of anything. His name was Perseus "Percy" Jackson. He was the son of Sally Jackson and the sea god, Poseidon. He was from Camp Half-Blood. There was a battle against Gaea. Gaea won but Percy didn't remember how exactly. He doesn't remember much after seeing the triumphant smile of hers back on Mount Olympus. The originally Mount Olympus.

Oh Gods. Percy forced himself to sit up. There were a million questions that hit him in a second and he didn't have anyone to answer them for him. The reason connecting to the biggest question of all.  
Why was he underwater?

Percy was in the middle of the sea. He wasn't on the sea floor. It was more like he was drifting instead of floating. It seemed like he had been drifting for a while. A long while. He was wearing a torn camp T-shirt. He had scars between the torn fabrics, but they were thin and barely visible. They've obviously took a while healing judging by how lone the scars were.

Percy clutched his Camp necklace as bittersweet memories ran through him. He felt like he was in the same spot he was a year ago when Beckendorf. Not knowing where he was, what day it was, and how to get back home.

Percy tried to think. He didn't feel his father's presence and control over the water like he normally did when he was in the sea. Something seemed very off to him, like the day he was attacked by Ms. Dodds when he was twelve. But this feeling felt even worse. Percy knew there was a specific reason be was just waking up in the middle of the ocean with no clue what had happened.

Percy kicked himself upwards, bracing himself of knowledge on where he was. Percy looked around to himself close to the shore. He recognized his surroundings. He was somewhere past Coney Island Beach and near Manhattan. Percy could hear the same old cars honking and people chatting and walking. The regular New York thing. But it was all very, very wrong.

The sky was a bright orange but the Sun wasn't anywhere to be seen. The air felt dry and bitter the more he inhaled it. His throat was dry along with his lips and he felt parched, even though he should feel fine in the waters.

Percy immediately decided to swim to shore. A thought was banging inside his mind and he couldn't help but feel like something was missing. He didn't feel as whole hearted as he should. He felt down and a sharp pain stung his heart. Literally.

There were very few people on the beach. It was very warm out and it was obvious it was summertime. There were a couple of girls and boys running to the water as if they haven't seen it in years. Some people stayed behind on the sand, clearly not planning on swimming.  
That off feeling hit Percy again. The people on the sand looked scared and extremely cautious of their surroundings.

Percy didn't recognize any of them at all. He didn't know many mortals since he wasn't fond of them before and after he was twelve.  
As Percy's feet touched the ground, he hoped none of the mortals freaked out from seeing a random boy trudge out of the water, dry, in regular torn clothes, out of the blue. It was an everyday kind of thing.

Percy sighed as he forced himself to walk out if the beach. Some of the mortals swiveled their heads and noticed him. They looked a bit, shocked. But not shocked in the way Percy thought. They pointed to him as if he was someone from a lost memory or a cartoon character from an old show on Disney Channel. But the weirdest part was that their facial expressions seemed like a mix of horrified and overjoyed.  
They people turned to call their friends, but by the time they turned back, Percy made sure to be out of sight.

He headed straight for town once he got off the board walk. There was an abandoned shack nearby. Percy had no clue why it could be abandoned but he decided to grab some clothes anyway. If someone spotted him wearing torn up clothes, they would be very suspicious.  
Percy checked the cash register that was under the desk and found three hundred fifty two dollars. Not a bad amount. It was enough to get him where he wanted to go.

Percy waved down a taxi cab. One pulled up to him in less than five seconds. Percy got inside.

"Oh Gods, I haven't had a customer in weeks! No one ever comes out anymore! Where to chief?" The driver told him. The driver looked skinny and pale. His eyes held sadness and grief. The fact that the man didn't have anyone to drive around was up questionable. Percy shrugged it off until he realized something.  
Gods? Did the driver just say Gods?  
Maybe he was a past demigod who actually survived. Or maybe or was a slip of the tongue. Or worse, he was a monster. Percy didn't say anything else but the address to his old New York City home.

"Sure thing" Then he pulled off. The ride made Percy a bit wary. It could have been nerves or something else but he was very cautious.

Percy's heart jerked as he was back in the city. His home, he hadn't been in there for a while. It was heartwarming, until he looked around Times Square. There were barely any civilians on the street. The road was bare except for very few cars and people walking and running desperately to get inside their respective buildings. Percy thought it was weird and that off feeling grew bigger and bigger as traveled further and further.

That's when he saw it. It was practically everywhere. On billboards, on newspapers, on windows and more. Everywhere he turned, he saw the face of Gaea.  
He saw her hollow eyes everywhere. That smug, that nasty triumphant look. But even though it was in another body, Percy knew that it was Gaea. Also because of the captions.  
Earth Mother today, Earth leader forever.  
It was a ridiculous slogan but it was something very Gaea like. Percy felt dread as he looked at the face of one of his friends forced to be her host. Percy could remember that day clearly.

* * *

_Percy was on top of Mount Olympus surrounded by millions of monsters. Percy was already wounded. He was stabbed in his side by a dracaena that made a cheap shot. He wanted to go down fighting for Annabeth. He didn't want anything happening to her._  
_Jason and Piper were back to back fighting a circle of Cyclopes. Leo, Frank, and Hazel were using their powers together to fight off some Titans._

_Percy thought they would win. They could make it. All demigods from both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter were working together as they fought onwards towards the original Mount Olympus. Some of the Gods got over their schizophrenia and their Roman and Greek sides worked together to defeat Gaea. After all, the Athena Parthenos was standing tall at the base of Half Blood Hill. There was no more war between Greeks and Romans._

_But then it happened. One of the opposing Titans made a deadly blow on one if his friends._  
_"No!" Jason screamed. He fought his way over to the fallen heroine and his sword clashed with the Titan Krios._  
_"Ah, Jason Grace, wonderful sacrifice" Krios growled. Their golden swords made a chinking sound every time they met. Jason held his ground as Krios tried to push him down._  
_"Over my dead body" Jason sneered pushing back. He kneed Krios in the stomach twice. Then he slammed the hilt of his sword in his back._  
_"That can be arranged" Krios smirked and their fight continued. Percy helped Jason double team against Krios._  
_Percy kept looking back to see if Annabeth was still there. She was fighting like a whirlwind through monsters._

_Percy could easily see Hecate and all the other Gods who don't get splitting headaches fighting off some giants that made it to the top. If Gaea rises and then crushes Mount Olympus, its game over._  
_Percy knew that Gaea just got his female sacrifice. Percy didn't even have time to grieve._

_It got worse as he heard a cry behind him. A cold shiver ran down Percy's spine like a ghost was trying to take over his body._

_Annabeth was on the ground behind Percy clutching her shoulder. She was fighting off three Earthborn and was struggling. One stabbed her in the shoulder and she doubled over clutching, pain struck on her face. A wave of anger washed over him._  
_"Go!" Jason yelled at him, taking Krios on his own._

_Percy felt a tug in his gut and he used the water from a nearby river and wrapped it around the Earthborn's' necks. He heard a couple of snaps and the Earthborn crumbled to the ground._  
_Percy immediately hugged Annabeth. If she ever... He didn't know what he would do._  
_Percy pulled back and pulled ambrosia out of his pocket quickly and gave it to her._  
_"You okay?" Annabeth winced and was about to answer but her eyes widened in horror and she screamed his name. Percy didn't even have time to register what she was saying._  
_A spear had found its way into his stomach and Percy fell to the ground._  
_"No! No!" Annabeth cried. Percy clutched the spear that was embezzled in his stomach. If he still had the Curse of Achilles, he would have been dead by then._  
_Annabeth fell to the ground beside him and was clutching his wound with her hands. The ground began to rumble._  
_"My Goddess!" Krios shouted, "Awaken!"_  
_A voice rumbled out and it was light and raspy_  
_"My children" it coed. Percy's eyes were closing and his vision blurred. All he wanted to do was throw up._  
_"Hey, Hey" Annabeth's voice, nice and soft, was enough to relieve him of some of the pain. "You are not, don't die on me Seaweed Brain"_  
_Annabeth brushed the hair out of his face, despite there being so many monsters surrounding her. They paid them no mind. Some demigods dropped their weapons in shock, as Gaea, in her new form, rose off the ground. Percy's head lolled from side to side as he tried to breathe._  
_"Come on, Percy, don't leave me" Percy felt something wet drop on his face and realized it was it was her tears. He hated making her cry. Annabeth cradled his head in her arms._  
_"My followers", Gaea started to proclaim, "This war is over" Gaea then waved her hand and every weapon demigods held dropped out of their hands. Gaea then waved her hands._  
_"Cover Your Eyes!" He heard someone's voice yell. Percy's eyes closed without even being ordered to._  
_"You promised! Don't close your eyes! Stay up!" Annabeth called to him, but her voice was very distance._  
_"Someone help!" she shouted. Percy heard footsteps scrambling towards him. He felt as if he was holding onto the cliff that dropped into Tartarus again. Only this time there would be no way out._  
_"Dear Gods" he heard Hazel's voice cry._  
_"Get an Apollo kid! Get anyone!" Annabeth wept. The ground began to grumble and demigods began to fall to the ground. Percy could hear Gaea laughing in his mind. Get ready for suffering Jackson, she said. Percy thought that now would be a good time for her to shut up._  
_Annabeth kissed his forehead. Percy lifted his hand even though it felt like he was lifting weights. He took her hand._  
_"You know, I never got to say it back" he breathed. If he was going to die, he'll die beside his family. His voice came out raspy and he was wheezing. He forced himself to put his hand in his pocket._  
_"You needed us?" Percy saw Will and his sister next to Annabeth._  
_"Percy what was it you didn't say" Annabeth said softly. Percy grew the courage to give her what was in his hand. Annabeth's breath hitched._  
_"I had this" he couched, "after we left Tartarus, wasn't going to give it to you until after" He wanted to wait for the end of the war. The end of Gaea. Annabeth let out silent tears and looked sad and defeated at what he was saying. Percy was amazed at how much she was ignoring the pain in her shoulder._  
_"I love you" he forced out and placed what was in his hand in hers and made her close it in her fist. Annabeth squeezed her eyes shut as Percy screamed. Will pulled the spear out of him. Will put his hand on his wound as Percy jerked. He prayed an incantation and his face grew pale. His sister put her hands on top of Will's and her face grew pale as well._  
_"I don't have much energy, we need medicine and-" Will didn't finish his sentence because he disappeared in a flash of green light._  
_"Will!" His sister cried._  
_"What happened?" Annabeth yelled. Her voice died out as she looked around. Percy followed her eyes and noticed there were green flashes everywhere. And more demigods disappeared._  
_"Get off the Mountain!" Leo screamed. Demigods were screaming defiantly like a mob to head down Mount Olympus._  
_"Percy can you stand?" Annabeth tried holding up but he yelled in agony._  
_"Annabeth" he said gravely, "Go"_  
_She shook her head. "I'm not leaving you, never"_  
_"Annabeth, you have to"_  
_"No, stop being a Seaweed Brain and get up" Percy had the nerve to laugh._  
_"Live for me, Wise Girl. I'll find you later and I will always be with you" His voice shook._  
_"Percy! Annabeth! We have to go!" Hazel's voice died as she disappeared in the light with Frank. As more half-bloods got away, the more were taken by the light._  
_Percy stroked her face to keep a memory of her if he planned on going to Elysium. He saw a glow behind her and he couldn't even tell her to look out. Her face was the last thing he saw before his vision blackened._

* * *

This was all wrong. This wasn't supposed to happen. Percy and his friends were supposed to defeat Gaea. They were supposed to take back their city. He was supposed to marry Annabeth and they were supposed to live happily ever after.

Annabeth. Percy's heart weighed down just by thinking her name. Where was she? If she is anywhere in this Gaea infested world he had to find her. No matter what. Percy thought of his best memory of her. When they reunited in Camp Jupiter. When they spent a night in Paris. He thought of her laugh, her smile, her eyes. And it made him feel guiltier. Here he was on his way home, and he is now pausing to think about his girlfriend.

This made him wonder more. If Gaea took over the world, what did she do to all of his friends? What happened to Camp? Is there even a Camp left?

Percy turned and actually looked at his reflection through the window. He looked so much different than he thought he would. His hair was longer and messier. He was taller and had much more muscle than he remembered. His eyes were dark instead of their usually emerald color. Percy touched his face to feel stubble. Whoa? He looked, older.

"Excuse me?" Percy practically jumped at hearing how much deeper his voice was. It wasn't too low, but he wouldn't have recognized himself through it. Percy shook his head and continued to ask his question.

"What is today's date?" Percy felt his heartbeat growing quicker and quicker from nervousness.

"Thursday, June twenty-ninth" Percy inhaled knowing that if the battle with Gaea was on August first. So, it's been a year since he had seen his family. It's been a year and that was how much had changed? Percy couldn't believe that.  
"Wait but"  
"Here's your stop" The driver pulled up to his old apartment building. It looked beat and run down. There was graffiti on the walls and wooden boards nailed to the windows. Percy looked up at what was or he hoped was the window that lit up his living room. There was a small light glowing through the boards so he knew someone was up there. And he was determined to find out. Percy stepped out the taxi and was about to walk off before facing the driver.

"Thanks" he said politely and handed him fifty dollars.

"Thanks" And he drove off looking like he won the lottery.

Percy faced his building and with a deep breath, he walked inside. Once he got to his apartment door he hesitated before ringing the bell. What if his parents weren't in there? What if they were taken to be tortured by Gaea and her wretched minions? Percy decided to expect the unexpected no matter how much the outcome frightened him. He stepped back after ringing the bell. Percy heard light footsteps coming towards him. He braced himself.

The door swung open to reveal his distraught looking mother, Sally Jackson. Sally was holding a knife like she was prepared to attack.

"If you're looking for a runaway you won't-" His mom's breath hitched and Percy felt tears building in his and her eyes as well. His mother put a hand over her mouth to hold back a sob.

"Mom" Percy's throat was hurting from holding back his own sobs. Percy hasn't seen his mother since, since Hera took away his memories. His mother must've been aware of his whereabouts during that time, but between the past years, he probably had been dead to her.

"Percy! My son!" she cried wrapping him in a hug and he returned the warm embrace. His mother pulled back to analyze his face.

"Oh, it's been so long, I thought Gaea, We thought you were gone" she cried.

"I'm here, Mom, and I'm not going anywhere" he promised. Percy heard footsteps coming towards the door and a familiar voice.

"Sally, I hear crying, is everything alright?" Percy looked up to see his old friend holding her blue plastic hairbrush towards the door for defense. Her bright red hair was curly as ever and looked short and recently cut. Her green eyes brightened as if she knew something he didn't (which she always does). She was wearing a green cloak and her demeanor was calm yet violent.

"Rachel" Percy said, being able to recognize the oracle anywhere.

"Percy?" Rachel took a step back. Percy's eyes twinkled.

"Seriously Dare, I really thought you of all people would have seen this coming" Percy snickered.

"Holy Poseidon, it _is_ you" Rachel rolled her eyes but Percy saw them shining as well. Rachel tackled him in a hug. Rachel looked up at the ceiling. Then looked into the hallway.

"Get inside, we don't need anyone hearing of this" she whispered. His mother nodded in agreement. Percy stepped inside and took in his home. Everything was the same and in place. All accept the wooden boards on the windows.

"Percy was about to ask where was Paul when he felt a slap to the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Percy's head whipped to Rachel. His mom stood on the side looking very amused.

"For making everyone think you were _dead_, you idiot! It's been years" she explained

"Huh?" Percy said confused. Years? Rachel nodded. Percy looked between his mom and Rachel. They were dead serious.

"What? What year is it?" he asked shaking his head scared of his expected answer. Rachel's eyes widened in understanding but she didn't answer.

"Rachel?" he called to her but she didn't answer. He turned towards his mother

"Mom?" he asked. Sally looked helpless and defeated.

"Why won't you answer me?" he asked them. Rachel put her hand on his shoulder and looked at him gravely.

"Percy, it's been _seven_ _years_ since the war with Gaea" Percy's eyes bulged out of his head. That explained a lot. That's why so much has changed. That's why everyone thought he was dead. That's why he was twenty-four years old.

A/N: How is it? Plzz review and I will try and update next week!

Teaser: Percy learns more about the new age. Plans start and he reunites with someone! Can anyone guess who? Any guesses on what's to come?


	2. Dude, Jason, What Happened to You?

I'm, we are twenty four years old?" Rachel looked at me with sympathetic eyes. My mother walked off into the kitchen as I sat down.

"I'm going to go make some lemonade" she said. Rachel sat down next to me.

"There are things you must understand, Percy" Percy put his face in his hands. Gaea's been reigning over the entire Earth for years. Everyone thought he was dead for years. This was way different than when Hera took his memories last year. Or years ago.

"What? All I remember is Gaea winning. I thought I died myself" He said honestly recalling the memory. The last thing he saw in his head was her laughing sinisterly at him saying she's won. Gaea was the manifestation of evil. Rachel pursed her lips.

"After that some escaped demigods warned Chiron at Camp and Luna at Camp Jupiter. The camps were evacuated, and even I don't know where it is. It's heavily guarded"

Percy sighed in relief. The Camp, his home was still up and running, but probably on the other side of the Earth.

"So how did Gaea start ruling?" He asked. When he drove past in the taxi, there were bill boards with her name and picture all over. Percy couldn't look at her eyes without thinking of the person's previous body.

"She and some other Gods took over by revealing themselves to mortals. Their magic overrides everything, the military forces, the President, and then the country. The only place she can't take over is Antarctica since it's made mostly ice"

Percy shifted his position and was suddenly nervous. Gaea was everywhere and inescapable. It's a good thing Ouranus is long gone since outer space is the only other save haven in the universe.

"Where are-" Percy didn't have the heart to say any names out loud. Rachel put her hand on top of Percy's in a comforting way.

"I honestly don't know" she said sadly looking at the floor. Percy had a hard time remembering his friend's faces. The last time he saw them was when they were all trapped in Gaea's ultimate doom.

"What about the gods? I mean, the Olympians" Percy regretted his question by the dark look on Rachel's face. If Gaea was going to torture anyone, she'd go for her grandchildren first.

"Well, the Empire State Building is closed forever and so is Olympus. The gods...most of them are imprisoned, in Tartarus"

"Even my father?" Rachel nodded sadly.

"The only ones that aren't are the gods that supported Gaea along with Lord Apollo, Lord Hermes, Lady Aphrodite, and Lady Hera"

"Why them?" Rachel shrugged.

"Well, someone has to fly the sun every day and deliver messages. The easiest way for Gaea to handle that is to give the job to the gods who handle it. Although Apollo only does it on days when Gaea is in the mood, which isn't today. Porphyrion got what he wanted and Hera was forced to be his Queen. And Aphrodite...I think she's there since she's pretty or she charm spoke her way out of going to Tartarus"

Percy hated his days in Tartarus. He only got through it because Annabeth was by his side. Percy froze. Where was she now? If Gaea has hurt her, he would kill her with his bare hands. After everything Rachel had just told him, he was seething. He shot up and started pacing around.

"Where are the others? Jason and the others? Where's Annabeth?" Percy was practically hyperventilating. Rachel frowned as if that was a subject that she didn't want to bring up. Percy's mother swiftly came back inside the room with a tray of cookies and lemonade. As hungry as he was, he wasn't in a cookie eating mood. How could he just sit here and eat cookies when his friends, when Annabeth was somewhere out there worried to death? Yet he grabbed a handful anyway and stuffed it in his mouth.

"I'm sorry sweetie, is there something more settling you'd like?" His mother smiled at him. Percy cocked his head to the side.

"Where's Paul?" He asked softly. Sally looked a bit unsurprised at his question.

"He's at work. He teaches people Greek Myth- or what used to be myths instead if English. Gaea ordered all teachers to it and other classes like weapon making and athletics" That would have been Percy's dream school if Gaea wasn't ordering students all over the world to learn it. He preferred the teachings from Camp Half-Blood.

"Oh" Percy nodded happy to know his step father was okay and not at the hands of Gaea. "And sure mom"  
His mother whisked away back into the kitchen happy to have her son back.

Rachel didn't answer his question avoiding it.

"So" he said getting frustrated by each passing second that's taking him away from finding Annabeth. Rachel looked up at him, her eyes guarded by tears.

"I honestly don't know," Percy dropped down in his seat defeated. Rachel continued her voice full of shame, "I can't see any of them, just a couple. Especially her I can't see. Their scents are guarded by heavy magic. Trust me, I have been trying everyday-"

Percy flipped over the tray of cookies. "Well not hard enough!" He cried.

Rachel stood up along with Percy pleading for him to believe her.

"Gaea wants all of you apart. That's why everything is like this. That's why she threw a celebration stating you were dead. That's why there is a celebration when a wanted half-blood is found and killed!"  
Percy's fists clenched.

"Who died?" Rachel's voice softened.

"Percy-"

"Who died?" Percy's voice rose a little more. Rachel sighed.

"Well, none of the seven since it hasn't been announced. I can only remember the ones I knew"

"Who?"

"Pollux son of Dionysus, Drew Tanaka daughter of Aphrodite, Chris Rodriguez, some others and..." Rachel drifted off turning her head.

"And?" Percy urged her to continue. If most of the original camper from Camp were gone...

"Maybe we should talk about something else" she suggested. Now wasn't the time to tell him.

"Rachel, I just found out I'm twenty four years old. I think at this age I can handle it" Rachel swallowed. She knew she was stalling but she never wanted to speak of any of this. It was horrible.

"Thalia" she whispered. Percy put his face in his hands, tears welling up.

"How?" He said trying to be strong for himself and keep his sanity.

"She was trying to save the camp, but Porphyrion killed her in Zeus' name. I was there but I was one of the ones who got away. I never stepped out Sally's house ever since" she said, a couple of tears running down her face.

"Nico shadow travels here once a week to check up on us. He told me he was with her and they were...happy" Percy raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I did that too," she chuckled, "He still hasn't found his sister, but Elysium and the Fields if Asphodel is the only save haven. It's like what things used to be down there. Thanatos is running it for Hades while he's in Tartarus"

"This is...messed up" Percy laughed humorlessly. Earth is dangerous and the Underworld is heaven. That is ironic.

Gaea won. She actually won. Usually the hero wins but Gaea won this time. No. This wasn't the end. Percy made a promise to avenge Dameson and Bob. He still wasn't going to break it. Rachel's eyes widened as if she read his mind.

"You can't possibly be thinking about rebelling?" Percy sent a small sheepish small to Rachel.

"How'd you know?" he said.

"You have this deviant and dark smirk on your face" she smiled. Percy smiled back. Percy wondered where all the other demigods were if only some are already dead.

"Where are all if the other demigods that aren't passed or at the new Camp?" Rachel's expression darkened.

"The Half-Blood Jail" Rachel said. Percy almost laughed. That sounded too ridiculous.

"Seriously?"

"Yup. It's where Camp used to be in Long Island. I heard it is the worst there. Half-bloods get fed once a day, are bullied by vengeful monsters, and sit around doing nothing, which is punishment to the ADHD. The slightest mistake made receives immediate punishment"  
Percy shuddered.

"What type of punishment?" He asked scared.

"Most are just not given food or forced to do more chores depending on their parent. The Olympians though..." Rachel trailed off rubbing her arm.

"What?" Percy pressed.

"They are either whipped or tortured by Gaea's famous illusions. Those punishments are rare since there are only few major half-bloods in there. The others are wanted. Some escaped half-bloods told Nico who told me that no one does anything and are cautious. Which is why it's so boring there. But I've heard there are only like ten children of the Olympians there. And only one of them Gaea visits every week to give special attention too" Percy sucked up all of this information up like a sponge. He wondered what demigod she was holding up in there. Most importantly, he wondered what would happen if he paid a little visit there.

"Have you tried Iris messaging anyone, to you know, and see where they are?" Rachel shook her head. Percy's mother came back in with a plate of blue spaghetti. The tradition lives. She kissed his forehead and went into her room. Percy wasted no time digging in.

"There is a new currency. Terrama's I believe. So no more Iris Messaging. She's a slave to Gaea already as well" Percy frowned in lost hope. He could've message Annabeth to find her. But, in order to Iris Message you need a location, which he didn't have so that idea was out of the way.

"Do you know how those demigods escaped the jail if it's heavily guarded?" He asked curiously.

"Some found one of the old entrances to the now opened Labyrinth. The entrances are in the same places they've always been" Rachel stopped talking.

"You're so not doing this" she pressed her fingers to her temples. She knew there would be no stopping him anyway.

"You said you could see a couple of half-bloods. Who?"

"I know exactly where one is. He's in this city. Everyone else, I'd need extra help but only a specific person has the power of foresight like me to find that out"

"An Apollo kid" Rachel shook her head.

"Just one. You'll know once you see her. I know she's in the jail. If you do try to go there, make sure you bring her to me and I know I'll be able to find everyone else. She has the power of Apollo in her ring so we could draw energy from it"

Percy nodded. If he finds Apollo's daughter in the jail, she and Rachel could locate Annabeth. He needed to do this. Percy set his plate down and stood. Something poked him in his thigh. Rachel smiled like she knew this would happen. He put his hand in his pocket and felt his familiar ballpoint pen. Anaklusmos. Riptide. He felt the power of it surge up his arm. It's obviously been a while. He prayed to whatever good god that wasn't suffering at the moment that he wasn't as rusty ad he thought he was.

"On second thought, I think you can do this" Rachel said. She reached around the coffee table for a piece of paper. She handed it to him. It was a small folded paper with an address.

"Go to this address and I hope you can convince him to help you, because you'll need it" Rachel made a doubtful face. Percy's mother came out of her room and noticed he looked ready to go. Tears welled in her eyes.

"You're leaving" she stated. Percy sent her a sad smile.

"I have to mom. You know I can't sit still too long" he chuckled. Sally embraced him tightly.

"Just don't disappear again, please" she joked.

"I promise" he said seriously. Sally pulled back and wrinkled her nose.

"You should go change first. Gods, I wish Paul could've seen you first but it's alright"

Percy went into his old room embracing the same scenery he's been in during his childhood. The walls were the same green and the carpet was still soft beneath his feet. Percy went in his closet to see a couple of Camp Half Blood shirts. He gripped the fabric. It still smelled like the familiar pine scent. He missed there so much. Percy put on the shirt and a green hoodie over it so no one could see it. He took off his Camp necklace that never left his neck until now, and put it in an inside picket near his heart. That's where his home will always be.

Percy turned around ready to leave when something caught his eye. Percy's breath hitched as he held back tears. He picked up the picture he took with Annabeth after the Second Titan War. He thought it was in Chiron's office but now it was on his dresser. Percy let out tears as he longed for Annabeth. Her smiling face glowed and she was beautiful. If only she was next to him. Percy put the picture in the same place his beads were and zipped up the hoodie. He was ready and walked back out.

His mother embraced him once more.

"Bring her home as well" Sally wept.

"I will" he said as well. He was going to get Annabeth back no matter what. Percy pulled away and hugged Rachel next.

"Gaea is going down" she said.

"That's the plan, starting with this address"

Percy had never been a fan of slummy neighborhoods but they seemed like heaven compared to Times Square. The windows weren't as boarded and there were more people on the streets. Little kids were playing around. There weren't any wanted signs either.

Percy stepped onto the streets and was immediately bombarded by what seemed to be thugs. His hood was up and his head was down covering most of his face.

"No trespassing" one said. They all stood in front of him arms crossed.

"Look, I'm just looking for someone at this address," he said holding up the paper Rachel gave him. They immediately sized him up. Percy wasn't in the mood to fight but he wasn't afraid of a bunch of thugs. He could give them his wolf stare and send them crawling to their mommies.

"You a monster in disguise? A supporter of Gaea?" the other said. Percy felt a bit sympathetic. They were only trying to save themselves or protect the families in the neighborhood. Many stood by and watched Percy.

Percy held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Why in Hades would I support that-"  
Percy stopped himself. He didn't need Gaea popping out to take him to jail.

"No, I'm not" he said.

The first guy pulled out a knife on him. Percy didn't even feel slightly intimidated. And he looked at him more closely and noticed his familiar face. It was Matt Sloan.

"I don't believe you" he said. Percy looked around and would be humiliated if he was stopped by a bunch of mortals who wasn't even supposed to know about the mythical world. Percy looked up at them and stared at them long and hard. He pulled out riptide and growled.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Sloan?" He growled. The second thug dropped his knife mumbling something about green eyes and swords.

"The savior!" Matt gasped/ whispered.

"He knows you're name too? That is awesome" Yeah sure. Percy wondered how he got so popular out of nowhere after being 'dead' for seven years but he'd like to know how Matt's friend would feel when he finds out Matt bullied him back then.

His goons backed up in recognition and awe.

"Who are you looking for?" He asked, this time a bit more respective.

"Whoever is at this address" he said softening his glare. He handed the guy his paper. The guy backed up in surprise and awe.

"You're looking for him!" He exclaimed. Percy nodded and bit his tongue from saying, no duh.

"Down the street and make a right. It's the first house, you can't miss it" he said a bit nervous. Percy wondered why the dude was looking at him like he was the angel that saved his puppy or something but he didn't want to waste time trying to figure it out.

"Thanks" Percy said.

"No problem, may I ask, are you planning on changing all of this, Jackson?" Percy tried to hide his surprise. Matt most likely wasn't as bone headed as Percy thought and remembered him from the seventh grade. But, how did he know what he was planning? Percy walked off without answering him. People on the streets were silent not bothering to speak outside. Maybe they knew Gaea was everywhere as well.

Percy stopped in his tracks and spun around.

"You're not going to kill anything with that. Try celestial bronze" he said smirking. For once he was the one teaching Matt a useful lesson.

He reached the house Matt pointed to him and knocked on the door. The windows were boarded and there was graffiti all over. It looked like a typical abandoned home. The grass was a dead brown even though it was summer.

The door swung open and Percy took a step back and gaped at his old friend. Rachel found him? How? He most likely would have made it far with his girlfriend if he wanted, yet he was here. This was probably why Matt knew why Percy was here. To reunite with one of the greatest half-bloods of the century, his best friend and his worst enemy, who wasn't looking so great now.

Percy wanted to hug his old crew mate but he reeked of alcohol. He had a bottle of vodka and what looked like cranberry juice. Gods, was he hiding out here with Dakota or something?

His blood shot electric blue eyes widened as he double takes at him as Percy did the same. His sister would have been ashamed to see him like this and so would Piper. He looked at Percy as if he were dreaming.

"Percy?" He gasped dropping his bottle. Jeez, what was with everyone dropping things at the sight of him? Yet, Percy chuckled and shook his head at him.

"Dude, Jason, what _happened_ to _you_?"

_**A/N: Thank-you for the reviews. I enjoyed knowing that so many people actually liked the idea. **_

_**Teaser: Find out what happened to Jason after the war ends and why he's gone suddenly alcoholic. Jason also makes a decision. **_


	3. Don't Be Stupid, Sparky

Jason was a clean person. He was neat, disciplined. He used to be the praetor of New Rome. He was always level headed, open minded, selfless. His blonde hair was always cropped to perfection and his clothes were always ironed. Not a wrinkle in slight.

Ever since the war ended, Jason has been none of this since the war ended. Ever since he left Mount Olympus, he's been dark and dead inside. Especially after she died. He's been so lost inside. He found his way on foot, a million taxi rides, and a couple of flying trips, he made his way back to New York. Well, after like two years.

In a way, she helped him get back to the city. She warned him about the right and wrong places to go a follow. She was his guardian angel just like she was before she was gone. Even in the afterlife, Piper Mclean found a way to stay in Jason's heart and life.

Jason would be walking around outside, during neighborhood watches. He's seen his wanted sign plenty of times before, but he ripped it down in fear of anyone noticing. Well, after she told him to.

_"Don't be stupid, Sparky, take it down and walk away"_

On his last birthday she came again saying the same words she'd say on all of his past birthdays. She'd be standing there with a cupcake in her hands.

_"Is it someone's birthday?"_ she'd tease. And Jason would look at her in disbelief that she actually remembers each time.

_"Well?"_ she'd urge. _"Blow out the candles"_

Now, even after seven years, he sees her everywhere. And Jason still doesn't understand why Piper is wasting her time following his drunken self around rather than enjoy life in Elysium. Everything was wrong. He wasn't allowed to hold her. He wasn't allowed to kiss her. If he did, her ghostly form would flicker and the connection would break.

Jason had vile dreams about killing Gaea and bringing Piper back. Sometimes when he'd wake up, he'd see her beside him and he would wrap his arms around only to realize she was never really there. And that's when he would decide to drink to forget about all of it. So that means, those dreams had been happening frequently. Maybe it was because Piper's ghost form hasn't been back in a year. Maybe she thought he was a waste of time and is having fun down there.

Whatever it was, Jason didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about Gaea or anyone else in his messed up life that was gone. Like his friends, and his sister Thalia.

Jason found it very peculiar that Piper never mentioned what it was like in Elysium. He asked if any of their friends were there and she would avoid the subject. She asked if Thalia ever wanted to speak to him or send a message but she would say she doesn't know. And Jason would drink to that.

Even though Piper was always with him, the pain never went away. Now, since she hasn't popped in for a while, he has been even more depressed. The last time she visited he was drunk and almost got into a fight with Matt Sloan, the leader of the neighborhood watching thugs, about a year ago.

_Jason woke up the same way he always did. He caught a whiff of cinnamon and felt something tickling his cheek. He could feel the bed sheets move and footsteps walking out his room. Then he heard the familiar scream and shot out of bed. Jason ran into the living room as the scream ceased._

_"Pipes?" He exclaimed. The same routine happened every morning. Jason checked in every room of the abandoned house. He checked if she was hiding in closets or underneath the beds, just hoping she would pop out and yell, Boo! But that never happened. But in Jason's mind, that never happened, yet._

_Jason growled when he once again realized she was never really there. His anger lashed out and he grabbed a bottle of tequila and instead of drinking it, he'd smash it against a nearby wall._

_Jason realized he was out of drinks when he wanted one. He through on a pair of pants and a shirt ready to storm outside to a nearby deli. Then he heard the knocking on his door. Jason froze as the knocking started again. He rushed over to the door and opened in hope to see Piper there but he's hopeful demeanor crushed when he saw Sloan._

_"What do you want?" He demanded not in the mood to talk to anyone._

_"John" Sloan greeted him. John Greene was his code name. Even though Jason was drunk as hell, he wasn't stupid. He didn't give out his name to anyone in fear that Gaea would find him. He'd rather live in hiding in peace._

_Sloan came inside the door without Jason giving him permission too._

_"Gods, what died in here?" He pinched his nose together. Jason rolled his eyes._

_"What are you here for?" He said. Matt smirked._

_"You haven't been to any neighborhood watches like you're supposed to"_

_"And?" Jason said getting annoyed by the second._

_"If you don't come to tonight's, you will be evicted" Jason collapsed ok his couch in tiredness. Matt was a bully who was happy to be in charge of something in an age of turmoil. Jason wanted a place to live and Matt gave him a house as long as he helped watch over the neighborhood in certain hours of the night. Jason agreed but ever since Piper stopped visiting, he hasn't been going._

_"Whatever," Jason waved it off with his hand, "Is that all?"_

_"Yeah, and can you clean up in here" Matt said tossing a dirty sock to the side, "I can smell the vodka from-" Matt paused picking up something off the coffee table._

_"What's this?" Jason's head snapped up to see Matt holding up a dagger. But not just any dagger. Jason made sure to get it when everyone evacuated Epirus. He never let it go until he got to New York._

_"Put it down!" He yelled. Matt dropped it back where it was. Jason knew Matt had some type of fear when it came to him. Jason was twice as muscular as him and very intimidating._

_"Sorry, I was just looking around" Matt picked up something else but his mouth put him in trouble. This time it was a picture._

_"Who's this? She's ho-" Jason shoved Matt against the wall before he could even finish his sentence. His fingers shocked Matt with electricity but not enough to hurt him. Well, too much. Matt gasped and writhed in Jason's hand. His eyes widened at the sight of Jason's now visible tattoos. SPQR with an eagle and twelve stripes of service_

_"No way," he gaped "You're-"_

_"Get. Out." He said menacingly enough to scare him. Matt scurried out once Jason let go of him. Jason took the picture of him with Piper in his arms from Christmas at Camp half blood. He slid down to the grown in agony._

"You shouldn't have done that"_ A soft voice said. It sounded like an echo and far away. Jason knew it was Piper without even looking up. She had on a regular Camp T-shirt and jeans. Her hair was the same choppy and braids on the sides. She had no makeup on yet she was gorgeous._

_"Yeah well, he was asking for it" Jason scoffed at his dead girlfriend._

"That's not what I meant, but that too"_ she said softly. Piper sat down cross legged next to him._

"Why do you drink?"_ She asked._

_"Why do you keep coming back?" He said sadly. Piper sighed and leaned her head against the wall._

"Touché"_ was all she said. That didn't speak to one another but Jason knew she was still there. He missed her and didn't want her ghost form. He wanted her to be real. As selfish as it sounds, even though he should be happy she was next to him._

Ever since that day, Matt Sloan never bothered him. He never showed up on his doorstep again with complaints of not going to neighborhood watch. He didn't even snitch on him and tell Gaea where he was, but he knew Matt told the people he was protecting.

So when Jason heard his doorbell ring he was very surprised. Even more surprised to see Percy Jackson standing there. Percy looked the same except for his longer hair and he had five o'clock shadow.

Jason pulled Percy inside immediately sobering up and shut his door. Jason knew that Matt led him inside the neighborhood since he questions all new comers. How Percy got in? He had no clue, but he was happy to see him.

Jason engulfed him in a bear hug and teared up a bit.

"Dude! How are _you_ alive?" He exclaimed. Percy smirked.

"I could ask you the same thing"

"I thought, everyone is gone, and you're" Percy patted his back. Jason knew he was probably rolling his eyes at how emotional he was being, but Jason knew Percy was just as relieved as him on the inside.

"I know, Superman, I know"

Percy let go of Jason and found a spot on the couch to sit.

"What happened to you after the war ended?" Percy asked.

"Oh you know, Gaea happened." Jason grumbled. Jason immediately recounted what happened after Gaea woke up and how his life has been. Percy whistled.

"Wow. I missed a lot" he mused. Jason squinted his eyes.

"Wait? Where were you hiding out?" Percy leaned forward in his position. He told Jason about how he recently woke up and went home to find out that Gaea had taken over the world. Jason shocked Percy's arm.

"What the hell was that for?" Percy shrieked. Jason was suddenly angry at Percy. Percy was supposed to be the greatest hero of all. He was the one who was supposed to end Gaea but he let a little spear take him down. The last time Jason heard from Percy was that Gaea through a celebration for his death. She retold all of his feats yet celebrated that he was finally gone. The people of the Earth were shocked to find out about this. Now for some reason, people are searching around for a guy with green eyes and a pen to save them.

"For making everyone think you were dead!" Percy rubbed his arm.

"Yeah, I know that! Sorry" Jason pursed his lips.

"A simple 'sorry' can't fix this! Everyone was expecting you to come out of nowhere and save us all. But you were gone!" He yelled. Jason felt guilty afterwards. Percy was in a coma for seven hears. He can't blame him for not returning.

"I know and I'm trying to do that _now_" he said. Jason sat down.

"What do you mean?" Percy told Jason his plan to visit the Half Blood Jail. Jason immediately shot up.

"Are you out of your mind?" He said, "That place is like the new version of Tartarus for demigods! No!"

"But we have too! Don't you want to find all of our friends?" Percy pleaded.

"You and I both know what you really want, is to find Annabeth" Jason countered. Percy grew quiet.

"That's one reason. We have to just go there and find one Apollo's kids to help Rachel find our friends. They can find Piper too!" Jason's face darkened.

"Don't speak of her! I already know where she is! She's dead!" Jason's voice broke. He never really said it out loud and doing it made it hit him even harder.

"Are you sure?" He said. Jason nodded.

"She was wounded before Gaea took her away" he spat. Jason didn't want to think about how she died.

"Jason, I want to bring Gaea down. I want to take our world back! Don't you?" All Jason really wanted to do was take another drink. Percy continued as he stayed silent.

"We need to get the seven back. Then we get all half-bloods together. Rachel told me that Camp Half Blood is still up and running. It's hidden somewhere far. We could go there. We could get together an army and take Gaea by surprise" he explained.

"Camp. It was moved? Rachel's alive?" Percy nodded. "And I know Piper is too. Rachel could find them, but we need to go to Long Island. I need you Grace"

Jason didn't want to take on false hope. If there was a chance Piper was alive, he wanted to take it. But, she wasn't alive. Her ghost always visited him.

"No" he said. "I'm not doing it. Not to find out everything is really gone. Piper's ghost visited me before. I know she's gone forever" he argued. Percy sighed. He picked up the picture of Jason and Piper that was atop her dagger. It was placed in a neat way as if it were some type of shrine to her.

"Are you sure that was really Piper, or your own hallucinations?" Percy handed Jason his picture. "Think about it"

Jason looked at the picture of him and Piper. He could've sworn she was dead. Her death looked so real. Jason felt a breath on his shoulder and turned. Piper was standing behind him in what she was wearing the last time she came.

_"So, what are you going to do?"_ She said her voice in echoes. Jason turned to Percy to see if he noticed she was there. There was no hint of surprise or recognition on his face. It was as if only Jason could see her.

Percy was right. Jason was looking at what was a figment of his imagination. Maybe he was insane as it gets for a demigod. Does that mean he should go? If it were vice versa, Piper would do the same for him. Piper, Save Piper.

"Alright" he sighed, "I'm in"

_**A/N: Oh my gods, I enjoyed writing Jason for some reason. It makes me think about how much they would go through if they were separated since their relationship is kind of still fresh. Percy just woke up and doesn't even know what's happened to Annabeth. I don't think he would see her everywhere because if she were dead, he wouldn't believe it. **_

_**But ponder on this, you guys? Remember how much promises Gaea gave to people? Remember how much revenge she promised? Think about how that would affect everyone since she took over the world. You'll understand more in tomorrow's update. And yes, I will post on Christmas too. I can't wait for you to read it. A lot of action tomorrow.**_

_**Teaser:**__** Jason and Percy break out some old friends from the Half-Blood Jail, one of you guessed it right! And you'll be surprised to know about the whereabouts of Annabeth, Reyna, and Piper if you read in between the lines.**_


	4. Get Away From Me You Cloned Freak!

Jason's didn't have the sense to follow any of Percy's orders. He didn't want to break into the largest jails in the country to break out one half-blood. Percy was smart for trying to break out one instead of everyone. If he broke everyone out, where would they go? Percy couldn't let thousands of demigods stay in his mother's apartment. And not all would fit in his home.

Jason was only going since there was a chance Piper would be there. Maybe she was stuck in a jail cell waiting for Jason to save her. Or maybe she was really gone and his mind betrayed him. Maybe he was going insane. Maybe he was crazy.

Percy and Jason were still in his house trying to figure out how exactly they were going to break in and leave with a half-blood all without getting caught.

"Have you ever seen what it was like? The jail I mean?" Percy asked him. Jason shook his head.

"Nope, but I've heard it's like the huger version of The Big House" he answered. Word has gotten out about the jail. Jason's heard some people pass his house talking about it one time. Apparently people think giving in mortals and calling them demigods is okay. The monsters depict whether they have godly blood by their scent. Also meaning, once they get there the monsters could easily sniff them out.

"Rachel told me some interesting facts" Percy said as he searched Jason's fridge.

"Jason, do you have anything to drink besides liquor?" Percy chuckled ,"You're killing your liver"

Jason rolled his eyes as he ignored his comment. "There's tap" he said. Percy shook his head and grabbed a plastic cup, filling it with water from the pipe.

"What did Rachel say?" Jason wished he knew ahead of time that Rachel was still in the city just like he was. He could've stopped by and it would have been easier to cope rather than living on his own. Jason heard from other people that Sally Jackson was the best mother in the world, but he didn't want to intrude on her hospitality.

Percy sat back down sipping his water. He started playing with it, making it levitate and turning into balls. "Remember Pasiphae?"

Jason nodded. In the House of Hades, his friend, Hazel Levesque battled her alongside Hecate and won at Pasiphae's own game.

"She recreated the Labyrinth, just like she wanted" Jason said.

"And guess where the Labyrinth leads to?" Percy said. Jason's eyes widened.

"No way" he said.

"Way. The Labyrinth still leads to Camp, so I bet that's a route straight to the jail and I know some entrances that can take us there"

"Okay, but what happens when we get there? We can't charge inside demanding to search for a demigod" Jason said. Percy became suddenly quiet.

"You haven't thought of that, have you" Percy gave him a sheepish grin.

"I kind of was going to wing it as we went along" Jason chuckled.

"Same old Percy"

"Hey! Just because I woke twenty-four doesn't mean I'm not allowed to be seventeen inside"

"I never said you couldn't" Jason didn't do much growing up either. He never went to school so grades wasn't of importance to him at all. He had no one to teach him or walk him through it.

"We might have to wing it anyway since we've never been inside" Jason agreed. Percy stood and fingered his ball point pen.

"Good. But, we need to find the closest entrance. It should be like in basements and have a Delta sign along the wall" Jason felt that breath on his shoulder again. He shuddered as if a ghost just danced on his grave.

_"Jason"_ he heard Piper's voice whisper. Jason turned around to find her body. Jason was really going insane. He put his head in his hands.

"Dude, you okay?" Percy put his hand on Jason's shoulders. Jason stood.

"I keep seeing her, today of all days for some reason" Maybe it was the liquor playing with his mind. Maybe it was the fates saying, Ha-ha you tried to forget but it's what's making you remember.

"What is she telling you?" Percy said. Jason knew Percy probably thought he was going insane too. Maybe that's why he's playing along as some kind of empathy. Whatever Percy was doing, he was glad he was there for him.

"_Jason, Catch me if you can!_" He heard her voice taunt. Jason spun around and saw Piper sticking her tongue out at him and broke off into a sprint. She opened the door to the cellar and sprinted down the stairs.

"Is she taunting me?" He whispered to himself. Percy made a face.

"I think she wants me to follow her" he said. Percy raised his eyebrows.

"By the Gods, let's go then" Percy said. Jason sped walk to the door to follow but Percy halted him.

"Maybe you should, I don't know, put on some better clothes and get your gladius!" Jason grinned before running into his room for a change of clothes. He came out looking similar to Percy. He had on a sweatshirt with his old Camp tee underneath with jeans and sneakers. Jason had his gladius strapped to his side. He put his picture of him and Piper in his pocket. Jason held her dagger trying to depict whether he should bring it or not.

"I think you should bring it. Who knows if we come back" Percy shrugged. Jason pursed his lips and strapped it next to his gladius. As they descended down the stairs, Jason took in the scenery. The floors creaked and there were spider webs everywhere. Not clean at all. It made Jason realize how much of a slob he had been.

Piper was standing in front of Jason as if she had been waiting for him for ages. She flashed him a smile and ran off in another direction. Jason took after her.

"Where are we going?" Percy said.

"Wherever she does?" Jason stopped as he saw Piper sitting atop a barrel swinging her legs back and forth in a childlike manner. She winked at Jason. Jason blinked noticing how much her presence l affected him. When he opened his eyes again she was gone.

"You're a genius" Percy breathed. Behind where Piper was sitting was a faint Delta sign. They found it. Jason was living above a secret passage way for seven years.

"I think the Piper you are seeing is probably your guts" Jason didn't know whether that was supposed to be a compliment to make him feel better or something else. Either way he waved it off. Percy uncapped Riptide. The bronze light definitely would light up the dark walls.

"Ready?" He asked. Jason nodded.

"Let's do this" Percy touched the sign with his fingers lightly and it glowed blue. The wall slid open and Percy descended into it. Once they were both inside the walls shut with a slam.

"The entrance to Camp should be about two stops afar. We'd only need a mortal if we were looking for Daedalus' workshop" they began to walk for what felt like two hours when it's only been twenty minutes.

"Stop" Percy suddenly said. He started to feel the walls.

"Help me find that Delta sign" Jason suddenly started feeling the walls as well. How Percy knew where exactly to stop, Jason still didn't understand. Jason's never been in the maze before. He didn't even want to be. They would be random creaks and scuffles that weren't even his or Percy's and he felt as if he was being watched. He would turn his back to check but there would be nothing there. It's the liquor. It's the liquor, he'd say.

A blue light immediately glowed underneath Jason's hand and the walls moved so they were opened. The sky was dark.

"Come on" Percy whispered, "before it closes"

Jason flew out of the maze using the winds to hoist him up. He swore he grumbled, I forgot Superman could fly. Jason took Percy's hand after telling him to shut up.

Once Jason was standing straight his jaw dropped. Camp Half-blood, it looked like a wasteland. All the Cabins were gone, the pavilion, the arena, everything was gone. In its place was a large building with three floors. There were lights waving everywhere and random monsters or mortal officers were guarding the building. But there was something even bigger missing. Jason couldn't place his finger on it.

"Let's rock" Jason said. Percy and Jason crept towards the building straying away from lights and any passing guards on patrol. Jason spotted a door that was open and some guards were carrying trash bags out of it. Jason poked Percy and pointed to the door.

"Too easy" he whispered putting his hood over his head. Percy ran over to the door before Jason could give a signal. Jason cursed and ran after him. He was the same old Percy.

Percy uncapped Riptide and waited for the door to open. After a minute, Jason through his hands in the air to turn the knob and open the door himself. Percy gaped at him as Jason grabbed his arm pulled him inside. They were standing next to a stairwell with signs on it.

Floor 3: Minor Cells

Floor 2: Cafeteria and Olympian Cells

Floor 1: Guards Quarters

Basement: Special and Controls

"I think Gaea's lowered her standards" Jason muttered to Percy.

"Yeah, well, I don't think she expected us to come," Percy said. I wonder what Special is for"

"Yeah well, you can check because we are going to have to split up" Percy heard footsteps and shoves Jason against the wall as the staircase door opened. Two guards walked by with trash bags as they hid behind the door.

"I don't know Fred, that kid from Cell twelve on the second floor, a very peculiar Hephaestus kid" Jason's eyes widened. Could that be?

"The dude with the fire? Actually that Apollo kid is weird too. Mumbling about how she saw we were all going to pay. I'm not getting paid enough for this stupid job"

Jason and Percy stood from their spot.

"We'll relieve you of it then" he smirked. When they were done, Percy checked out his guard uniform.

"I feel...like Gaea threw up on me" he groaned. The get up was a disgusting green. Gaea has no taste. They pushed the guards out of the door and leaned them up against a random tree. Jason shocked them hard enough to be asleep for a while. They weren't stupid enough to leave their Camp tees with the knocked out guards so they wore underneath the uniform. Jason put his gladius in the boot the guard was wearing, which were now on his feet, and he put Pipers dagger and picture in an inside pocket.

"Cool, walkie talkies!" Percy said.

"So if we split up, we should use code names just in case the walkie talkie connects to every other guard" he continued.

"Oh yeah, I'll be Travis and you be Conner" Jason grinned. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"What? They were like the greatest ninja's ever, why not?" Percy shrugged.

"I'll go to the control room to see if I can find a way open specific cell doors. Once you find Apollo's kid, tell me their cell number and I'll unlock it" Jason nodded.

"But how will I know which kid is his?" Percy shrugged.

"That guard said one of his kids practically told him of her forethought. It's obviously a girl. Figure it out" Jason nodded then flew off up the stairs to the second floor.

He creaked open the door to the second floor to see few guards. The cafeteria doors were closed and the lights inside were off. Jason sprinted in an opposite direction before the guards could see him. He opened a door labeled "Cells" and went in. He made sure to blend in with any of the passing guards.

As Jason walked, he recognized some of the demigods inside. There weren't much. These cells were supposed to be for the children of the Olympians. Maybe most of them got away and these were the kids that weren't claimed before the war. Jason held his hand down to avoid attention. He tried not to look in the cell and more at the labels above them. Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Ares. Jason vowed to come back for all of these half-bloods but Jason wouldn't be able to handle that with only Percy's help. He now understood why Percy wanted to find all of the seven first. All of them together would be able to handle a mission like this but not separately.

"Hey, you, guard, I'd like to remind you that my ass is sore from all of the sitting I've been doing. So if you could please do me a solid and take me to the bathroom" he yelled. Jason immediately turned to the familiar voice. Why was he in there? How did he manage to get caught?

Leo Valdez was the expert at getting out of traps or anything locked. Why didn't he escape before?

"Valdez?" Jason gasped.

"No duh, idiot, now can I go to the bathroom?" He scoffed.

"Leo!" a voice said wearily from the other side of the hall, "Don't be so rude to the guard" Jason's head ready the label above the girl's cell and it said Apollo. Her hair was long and wavy. Her brown eyes were wild and glinting. She too was in a green jumpsuit.

"Coming from the chika who was whipped from giving a wedgie to a guard last year" he retorted.

"When are you going to get over that?" She said exhausted. Jason pulled off his cap in amusement.

"When it stops sounding fu-Oh my god. Jason?" His eyes widened. Leo looked so much different. His hair was cut into a buzz cut and he was forced to wear a green jumpsuit. His eyes were sad and weary. Jason nodded not sure what to say.

"No way", Leo's face turned horrified, "Get away from me you cloned freak!" Jason rolled his eyes.

"Repair Boy, calm down" Leo's eyes softened.

"Oh, it is you" he sighed placing a hand to his heart in relief.

"What in God's name are you doing here?" He asked. Leo looked like he was about to run through the glass was to hug him.

"On a mission, we were to break out someone Rachel needs to find you and the others" Leo's eyes widened.

"Hold up! Rachel's alive? You're alive?" Jason nodded his head vigorously.

"And what do you mean by 'we'?" Jason grinned mischievously.

"The point is we are getting the seven back, but in order for that to happen, we need to find a demigod that's in here to help Rachel" Jason informed him.

"I think you need me for that" the girl in the other stall smirked. Jason slapped his head to his forehead. She was the only child of Apollo in the cell. Of course.

"I think I found them" he said into his walkie talkie before turning back to them.

"You can see the future?" He asked.

"That and the present. I'm guessing that's why she needs me" she guessed. Jason nodded.

"She said you had a ring you can draw power from right?" Her face fell.

"When Gaea took us captive, she took all of our weapons and magical items. I think they are in the control room, along with Leo's tool belt" she said.

"I'm sorry, what is your name again?"

"Ashley, Ashley Eleni" Jason pulled his walkie talkie out and tried to contact Percy.

"Travis to Conner" he said. Leo made a confused face.

"Yep" Percy replied.

"Numbers eighteen and nineteen" he said implying the cell numbers. Suddenly the glass shifted to the right and was gone. Leo stepped out and tackled Jason in a hug. Ashley stood on the side awkwardly.

"Conner to Travis, meet back outside quick, by the Labyrinth. We've got company!"

Jason cursed.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked. Jason started to run towards the way he came and Ashley and Leo followed him out. Jason avoided the stares he was getting from demigods in other cells. He wished he could have helped them. Jason paused as guards were coming towards them realizing the jig was up. They were led by a group of dracaena. Jason drew his gladius.

"Any ideas?" Ashley asked. Jason knew they couldn't go the way he came from.

"Yeah, run!" He yelled. They all sprinted to the other direction. They made a couple of twists and turns and ended up lost. Soon they reached a dead end.

"Crap" Leo cursed, "I'm good with traps not passageways" Jason tried to think. He needed to find a stairwell to go back to the first floor. He would suggest burning a hole in the wall to jump out, but he couldn't promise a safe landing to all of them.

"_Psst_" an echoed voice rang out. Jason smiled to himself and followed Piper who was running down the hall and looking back at him. Then found the stairwell. They ran down to the basement and into a room that said CONTROL. As soon as he opened the door Jason collided into Percy.

"Holy Hera" Leo and Ashley said at the same time. Jason immediately locked the door. Leo walked around Percy. Then he slapped him in the face.

"What the heck, Valdez!" He shrieked. Leo chuckled.

"It is you" he sighed then slapped him again.

"Okay, I get everyone thought I was dead. Sorry" he complained rubbing his cheek. Ashley began searching for something all over the room.

"That's her" Percy asked.

"Yup" Ashley hopped up with a large duffel bag in her hands.

"Got it" she yelled gleefully. She began emptying out the bag. A bunch of magic items and weapons spilled out. Jason's breath hitched. Where did they get that from? Jason grabbed the cornucopia and held it protectively in his arms.

Ashley was putting some type of pins I'm her hair, a necklace, and a ring. It was the ring Rachel was talking about.

"My babies" Leo cried clutching his tool-belt. Leo immediately grabbed a hammer and set it aflame.

"Everything feels right again" he grinned. There was a banging against the door.

"Not quite!" Percy yelled, "On my signal, charge and run out the exit straight to the Labyrinth!" Leo jumped.

"The Labyrinth?!" He exclaimed. The doors burst open and when Percy screamed go, Jason flew overhead the other guards. Ashley notched an arrow and let it burst out a bright light momentarily blinding the guards. Leo, Percy, and she then ran out the room and straight through the exit. They didn't stop running until they reached the Labyrinth entrance. Percy touched the Delta sign and jumped inside the maze. Leo, Ashley, and Jason followed behind. Percy closed the entrance before anyone could see where they went.

Jason collapsed on the floor. Percy was heaving. He most likely hasn't ever run like that in years. Leo was leaning against the wall panting while Ashley was sprawled on the cavern floor.

Jason used Piper's cornucopia for water and handed bottles to all of them. They decided to crash there for a bit. Leo and Ashley pigged out from food from the cornucopia. Being fed only one meal a day for seven years must have been horrible. After that they fell asleep.

Jason noticed Percy looked very distraught as he through pieces of food into the fire Leo started.

"Dude, we did it. We are another step closer to finding the rest of them. Three down, four to go, right?" Percy nodded, sending him a sad smile.

"I guess"

"You guess?" Percy sighed.

"When I went looking for the control room, I couldn't help but wonder what was in that Special Room. I wanted to open the door, but then you said you found them so I went into the control room instead"

"And you're wondering what was in there?" Jason guessed. Per y nodded. Jason clapped him on the back. He felt a bit more peaceful knowing that he was closer to getting Piper back. The real Piper.

"Don't worry. I have a feeling this won't be the last we're seeing of The Half-Blood jail"

~.~.~

She really didn't want to flash into that wretched jail in the middle of her spa day. She was pampering her host's body. Cleaning out the obsidian black hair and releasing the tension from her once stressed back. She actually liked the taste of that soul, especially the long braid she had. And her pride. She was the perfect host.

Anyway, she had to flash from her home in Greece to come to New York. To what was supposed to be a jail.

"You fool!" She reprimanded, "How do you let two demigods slip out of your fingers. Two powerful demigods!"

"My Queen, we don't know. There were two other people with them, they broke them out"

She immediately perked her ears. She ran into the basement. If those two managed to escape, this one could've as well. But maybe she didn't. After all, that wouldn't have been_ wise._

She slammed open her Special Room. She wasn't supposed to see her until later on in the week, but she decided to make the visit earlier. She walked over to the girl and slapped her.

"Did you know about this?" She grew even angrier as the weakling shrieked and cried. She hit her again.

"Quiet!" She turned to the sorry excuses for guards.

"It's time for her punishment" she stated. The girl began to squirm in her chains that bounded her to the wall. Her grey eyes flashed with fear and her pride and dignity were stripped from her hears ago.

"No!" She cried. The guards grabbed her arms as she put her hand to her forehead.

"Percy!" She screamed. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh honey, how many times do I have to tell you? HE's _DEAD!_ He_ won't_ and _can't_ save you" The girl immediately went slack in the guard's arms and they dropped her to the floor.

"It's so much easier torturing them in their dreams" she smirked walking away. The guards shut the door.

"Now, I want you to find the escaped half-bloods along with the ones who helped them and bring them back here. I want to be notified immediately of their return"

"Anything else, Gaea" he said. She paused grinning to herself. She knew Jason Grace was somewhere out there. And she wanted him to hear the news.

"Tell Zethes to save me a seat at the wedding please" Then she flashed back to her spa.

_**A/N: Whoa! That was awesome to write. So Ashleo? Not in this story. Just a nice friendship. I might have Calypso and Leo paired in this one. For all people who haven't read my previous stories Ashley is my OC and was paired with Leo before I knew he'd fall in love with Calypso. So yeah. I'm working on that. **_

_**Did anyone pick up on who Gaea's host body is? I thought I made it a bit clear? And how about that fact that Percy was sooooo close to opening a door and finding Annabeth? How many of you wished he opened it then? And does anyone know why I mentioned Zethes? Hint: Re-read House of Hades page 331 and you'll understand. **_

_**Teaser: The demigods find out where everyone else through the present and a prophecy is given. **_


	5. Leo? You Can Open Your Eyes Now

Leo was amazed at how much of a slob Jason was, because damn, his house was a mess. They used an entrance in the Labyrinth to get back to his house and Leo didn't even know where to sit. He didn't want to ask either so he just stood instead.

"Okay, so we need to go to my mother's house in the Upper East Side" Percy said.

"Why there?" Leo asked. Leo had no problem with stopping by Percy's Mommy Dearest home, but what's there for them? As far as Leo recalled, Percy's mom wasn't a magical being that could burst out wicked fighting skills.

"Rachel is there, and I want more cookies" he said.

"Yes!" Ashley cheered. Everyone gave her a weird look. She shrunk as she blushed. Leo didn't even want to know how well she knew Percy before the war.

"They're good cookies" she mumbled. Leo rolled his eyes at her antics. Even though he now wanted to go badly as well.

"How will we get there? Four people randomly getting on a taxi looks suspicious" Jason reminded.

"Yeah, especially if two of them are wearing green jumpsuits from a jail" Leo said tugging on the collar of his suit.

"I can give you clothes" Jason volunteered. Ashley gave Jason a once over look.

"You want me to wear, your clothes?" She said surprised. Jason shrugged.

"Either that, or go naked" he said.

"I vote naked!" Leo raised his hand. Ashley made a horrified look.

"I'm changing" she answered quickly following Jason up the stairs. Leo shook his head laughing sadly. He had to admit, every time he looked at Ashley, he was reminded so much of Calypso. They had the same facial structure, they both could sing, they both were funny in their own way, violent, and out of Leo's league.

Leo really missed Calypso. He couldn't help but feel guilty either. He promised, no, he vowed to return to her island, and he ended up breaking it. He wondered if Calypso hated him the same way she began to hate Percy. She hoped she wasn't as bitter. It's not his fault he's attracted to someone who is just like her in almost every way. Their hair and eyes are the only things that make them different.

Some days Leo would glance at Ashley and see Calypso giving him a disappointed frown at him in his head. Like when Ashley became his cell mate, well she was just moved into the cell opposite of him.

~.~.~  
_"Hi, I'm Leo" he said. She glanced at him and turned away huffing._

_"And you?" He said a bit louder. She ignored him._

_"Tough crowd?" He joked. She turned to face him and Leo got a good look at her face. She looked familiar._

_"Will you shut up?" She snapped._

_"Really tough crowd" he muttered. "Hey aren't you Will's sister?" She continued to ignore him._

_"Let me just say you are way much prettier than him" Leo did. Happy dance inside as he got her to turn her head slightly to him. He noticed a hint of a smile on her face._

_"Ashley," she said._

_"Huh?" He replied._

_"That's my name". Her voice was soft and even more familiar: and then it hit him. She was another version of Calypso made to mess with his mind._

_~.~.~_

After changing into a t-shirt and jeans, Leo and Ashley were ready to go.

"So how are we getting there?" She asked. Percy smirked.

"I figured it out" he said. They all stepped outside into Jason's backyard. Percy looked back at them then at the sky. It was morning again because of the time that passed in the Labyrinth. Percy brought his fingers to his lips and whistled.

"And that's supposed to do what?" He asked.

"You'll see" Leo suddenly was blinded by black fur. And drool. There was a dog in front of him the size of a truck.

"Whoa, where is the sun" Leo groaned.

"Mrs. O'Leary!" Percy cheered. The huge hellhound sat down and lowered her head to be pet by its master.

"You own a hellhound?" Ashley gasped, "Wait, I already knew that"

"Hey girl, where were you for that past seven years? Did ya miss me?" Percy said in a slight baby voice. Leo made a face. That is not how you should talk to an overgrown dog.

"Why didn't you call Blackjack?" Jason asked. He most likely would have called Tempest, but Leo didn't think that would be a good idea. The venti spirit is summoned through lightning and that would gain attention. The same with Blackjack. If Percy summoned him, they could immediately be spotted in the sky.

"You don't want to be caught in the sky. Mrs. O'Leary will shadow travel us there" Leo nodded like that wasn't the creepiest thing in the world. But they all climbed on top of Percy's hellhound.

"Hold on!" He said. As soon as the dog leapt into a shadow, Leo let out a silent scream. He hid his face in the hellhound's fur to protect his face.

"Leo? You can open your eyes now" Percy chuckled. Leo peaked out of one eye and noticed that Jason, Ashley, and Percy were off of Mrs. O' Leary and he was in what looked like the Jackson's living room. Embarrassed, Leo hopped off. Ashley was flat on the floor laughing. Leo glared at her.

"I wasn't scared" he grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Never said you were" Jason said. Leo blushed and mumbled out a course of profanity.

"What is all the commotion out here?" Leo heard an older voice speak. A woman with curly brown hair and sea blue eyes stepped out or squeezed her way into the living room where Mrs. O'Leary was sitting.

"You're back" The woman tackled him in a hug. Leo realized that the woman was Percy's mother. Leo missed his and suddenly felt very envious.

Sally Jackson looked around at the other teenagers, well now young adults in the room. Rachel Dare stepped into the Living room and her eyes widened at the sight of the hell-hound. Then she looked at Leo, Jason, and Ashley. Sally realized how serious the situation was.

"Let's all go in the kitchen"

By the time Jason told the story, Rachel leaned forward ready to speak. She turned to Ashley. Leo was still surprised the oracle, Jason, and Percy were standing in front of him.

"Do you have the ring?" She asked straight forward. Ashley started at Rachel as if she didn't like the way she was taking charge at her. She pulled the ring that looked like a star off my finger. She rolled it between her fingers for a second then placed it on the table.

"So, I can't see where the last four missing seven are, so we'll have to focus and put all of our concentration into this" Rachel stated. Ashley nodded.

"I know, it's been seven years but I can still see" Leo took a second to understand what that meant. He wanted to slap himself. She meant she could still see the future. You see, in the cells and cafeteria of the jail, powers are practically shut off. There was magic put on the jail so demigods couldn't use their powers in it, which was stupid because usually demigods decide to put up a fight in the hallways. The guards should have figured that out by then. Leo hasn't made a fire in seven years, and doing it in the Labyrinth made him feel stronger.

"Alright then, this might take a bit" Rachel gestured for Ashley to hold her hands with rings in between them. Ashley held her hands and everything was silent. A light glowed from the ring and it shook on the table. Leo gasped and jumped backwards. Rachel's eyes turned green and smoke filled the room as Ashley's eyes turned gold along with her hair like Rapunzel from Tangled. Weird.

Rachel's voice came out in snakes tripled.

_"To change the cursed and rebuilt what's lost_

_Half-bloods journey to unite at all costs_

_From beneath the dead, an army must fight_

_And save love with a life for a life_

_A sacrifice to make one must withstand_

_In order to end reign of unending land"_

Rachel collapsed in her seat and Ashley's eyes turned back to gold. She gasped when she came back to consciousness. Even after seven years, Leo still thought Rachel Elizabeth Dare was creepy.

"Whoa" Jason breathed.

"So? What did you see?" Percy urged. Leo figured the biggest reason he was pushing so much was to get Annabeth back. So far, Percy was safe, but no one knows if Annabeth is as well. Was Calypso safe? Was Piper safe? Jason told Leo he thought she was dead the entire time but now he believes she's alive. Wow, This Earth needs a miracle.

Ashley folded her hands and didn't meet eyes with anyone. Rachel put her fingers to her temples.

"A lot, actually" Rachel said nervously.

"We were able to see where, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and even where the new Camp Half-Blood is" Ashley said, then looked at Percy, "But not Annabeth"

Percy clenched his fists so hard Leo wanted to back away. He felt sorry for the dude. Even more sorry than he felt for himself.

"Why not" he asked, his voice tight.

"Because, it's like she's being guarded. Someone or something doesn't want her to be found" Rachel replied.

"So then we have to search for her. She's the smartest person on the planet. We need her" More like he needed her more than the entire group did.

"We can figure out how we'll find her, but what about that prophecy. It gave a lot of vague riddles" Leo said avoiding Percy's glare. Leo hated being on the other side of those glares. But to be honest, as important as Annabeth is to the group, she's not the only one still missing. There are other important tasks as well and Leo didn't want to risk going on a wild goose chase when someone might be in trouble as well.

"Okay then, well we know that the seven are the half-bloods that will unite to change what Gaea did and bring back restoration" Jason said. Leo was proud of the dude. His eyes were brighter and he seemed less sulky than he did hours ago.

"The rest makes me uneasy" he said. Beneath the dead an army must fight, and save a love with a life for a life. That displayed many outcomes. Especially that second line. Leo sent a wary glance towards Percy who still looked angry at what Leo said. He looked like he was trying hard not to snap of his head.

"And more sacrificing to do" Jason groaned.

"So what are you going to do?" Sally asked them. Rachel leaned forward.

"I know, you need to get to Quebec. King Boreas's palace to be more specific" Percy furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's in Quebec?" Ashley squeezed her hands together and glanced at Jason.

"Piper," she stated, "and her arranged marriage"

* * *

_**A/N: So… I really hoped you guys figured this out because I thought I made it pretty obvious where Piper and Reyna were. Oh, well, whoever didn't get it will understand in time. ;)**_

_**It's like late at night and I'm sorry for updating so late but I had to visit a lot of family. We stopped at seven different houses and that was only like one twelfth of my family. MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HANUKAH! HAPPY QUANZA! HAPPY WHATEVER OTHER HOLIDAY PEOPLE LIKE TO CELEBRATE TODAY BUT I'M JUST TOO OBNOXIOUS AND STUPID TO SAY/KNOW THEM ALL!**_

_**Teaser**__**: Time to take a visit to Piper's point of view. **_


	6. I Don't Love You! I Don't Even Like You!

Piper didn't expect the definition of "I want to romance you" to be "I want to play ride the pony" with you. And Zethes sure did want to horseback ride with Piper. Gods, he was repulsive. Piper just wanted to get away from the stupid Palace of Ice.

For some people, this would be the life. Having a prince with a desperate need to court you, living in a large palace, becoming the new "Princess of whatever Zethes is", having people wait on you, eating whatever food you like, getting to live outside of Gaea's wrath. But in Piper's mind, it was horrible. It was the exact same thing she was trying to get away from. Her father, Tristan McLean, was or used to be an actor. He had everything from fancy meals to fancy dresses, a fancy house to fancy schools to send her away to. Everything in the palace was everything from her past, which was one of the reasons she hated it there.

Zethes was another reason. He loved to hover and smother her with gifts from diamonds to gold to frozen flowers. Yeah seriously. Piper didn't want any of those. It was flattering but she didn't want or need all of those things. She only wanted one thing. Or one person to be specific. Jason.

Piper was taken out of her thoughts by the calling of her name. She was currently at the dining room table eating snow crab legs. Piper was a vegetarian so seafood was alright with her. At first she resisted the food in fear of being stuck in the Palace forever, but it was Quebec. Not the Underworld.

"My love, are you excited about the wedding tomorrow?" Zethes said. Piper sent him a withering glance until she was nudged by Khione who was sitting beside her. Khione was glaring at her and Piper smiled brightly at him nodding fake enthusiastically. She was dreading what was to come in twenty four hours.

"Well I can't wait!" King Boreas boomed at the head of the table. "vous deux m'apportera plusieurs petits-enfants, hein, me donner des futurs dirigeants" Piper's eyes bugged out of her head. There was no way...

Khione rolled her eyes. "Father, you can't have future rulers when all of us are _immortal_," Khione cast her eyes on Piper, "All except this one"

"Now Now Khione" King Boreas switched back to English, "Once the two are married she will be immortal" Now there was something she didn't know. But there was nothing she could say to change that.

Piper didn't want to be immortal, neither did she want to marry nor have children with Zethes. She didn't want to become that couple where they pretend everything was okay even though Zethes would go and cheat. She wouldn't have cared but it's the principle of the matter.

"Hockey!" Cal demanded Piper. Piper jumped as he cheered. She shook her head trying to decline. She's played with him too many times since he doesn't know what shaking a head no means.

"Hockey!" Cal grabbed Piper's wrist and jerked her out of her seat making her fork fly out of her hand. Piper silently cried out in pain for his grip was too tight.

"Cal, let go of my fiancé" Zethes said bored, since this happened occasionally. Cal's hockey stick hit Piper's ankle since he was holding it while trying to get her up. Cal still, aggressively holds her arm. A gust of wind separated and Piper hit the ground wincing at her now bruising wrist.

"Cal, no hockey tonight" King Boreas ordered. Cal reluctantly sat back down in his seat. Piper found her back to her chair. Khione looked amused as she always did when Piper was in discomfort. Of course she loved it during the first five years.

Piper was stuck on the Argo II for the first five years after the war ended wandering around trying to find a way off. She had an endless supply of food and water, she had a comfy bed, a lounge to relax in, but the loneliness was the worst part. She had a constant reminder of her home being destroyed. Watching it was horrible especially since she couldn't do anything to stop it. Then, out of the blue, Zethes and Khione told her that her time was up and he was allowed to take his fiancé home. He forced an engagement ring upon her finger even though she tried to fight out of it. And then the worst thing happened...

_"Piper, mon amour" Zethes called as he walked into the guest room she was forced to stay in. Piper was freezing already. She wasn't given proper clothes and she could feel her body numbing._

_"D-Don't call me that!" She spat. Piper stood as he walked closer to her._

_"Do you prefer cheri, or cher, magnifique, ma beauté, ma petite colombe-"_

_"No terms of endearment, especially in French!" French was the language of love and it's something she definitely did not want to share with him. Zethes only chuckled at her reaction._

_"But ma petite, as you can see, we are getting married" Zethes tried to hold Piper's hand but she pulled away. Zethes sighed angrily._

_"We are to be wed in the winter for it is spring and winter weddings are the best" Piper zoned out while he talked and talked about their wedding. She couldn't get married. Especially at such a young age. She didn't want to go through all these expectations they wanted her to._

_"Forget it!" She yelled. "I don't love you! I don't even like you! I want Jason! I want Camp Half-Blood, not you!" Piper dropped her shoulders in fatigue._

_"Besides, I swore on the Styx that I would never marry until I turn twenty-four. So, tough luck" Piper wanted to smack herself. Twenty-four? Really? She should have said sixty. She's twenty two and turning twenty three in only a few months. She can't just expect to be saved in a matter of time. She wasn't fifteen anymore._

_"Then I we will wed on your twenty fourth birthday" he declared. Piper rolled her eyes._

_"Even then, no, not even" she said. A dark lustful look crossed his eyes as he took a step towards her. Piper took a step back and bumped into the edge of the bed. It seemed like it gave him ideas._  
_Zethes wrapped his arms around her waist as she froze._

_"Then maybe I should show you how much we can work out" he smirked then pushed her closer to him. Piper held her breath. She couldn't stand the feeling of being in another man's embrace like that. Zethes kissed her and she felt disgusting. She tried to push him away but he held her close and didn't stop. With one final shove she pushed him away and slapped him._

_"Ma petite!" He cried in disbelief._

_"Don't you ever touch me again!" She could feel the charm speak rising through her veins. Zethes stayed chained to his sides. Piper felt a gust of ice breezed past her. Than a soft whisper. Zethes face grew angry which was quite an unusual look for him since he was always calmer than most Gods._

_Zethes came forward._

_"We are not getting married" Piper grew the courage to continue, "we are not 'romancing' and you most certainly are going to release me and let me go!"_

_Zethes grabbed on to Piper's hand._

_"I thought you were better than this" he said showing Piper her own hand._

_"Get. Out. Never look at me ever again" Zethes started to back up with his eyes cast down. Then he froze as another gust of wind blew in the air._

_Piper jumped as Zethes practically charged her and tackled her to the bed. Before she could tell him to get off, he slapped his hand over her mouth which hurt by the way. She could feel his eyes lingering on her, making her feel violated. She could feel his fingers trailing across her neck. He yanked on something on her neck and got off of her. It was her Camp necklace._

_"No!" She screamed. That necklace was everything to her. If Camp was gone that was her last reminder of him._

_"Please" she charm-spoke, "that's all I have left! If you say you love me so much, Please!" She begged. Zethes froze at her words but Piper noticed there was ice on his ears._

_"This is the only way to get you to see" he muttered. And she cried the rest of the night wanting just for everything to go back to normal._

_The next morning was just as eventful. Piper was in the locked guest room waiting for something to happen. She was tired, hungry, and irritable. Then the door opened and her life took a turn for the worst._

_Zethes came into the room and just sat on the bed. Piper just stood ready for anything._

_"What?" She crossed her arms, "Come here to woo me. Well it's not going to happen buddy, so you can just get out" Zethes didn't say anything but he held his hand out. Piper immediately took her Camp necklace from him._

_"You're giving it back to me?" She said as she put it back on. Once it was on she felt safe. She felt like there would always be a piece of home with her wherever she went._

_"Yes, and this time, giving it to you shall benefit both of us?" Piper made a confused face as Zethes only smirked. She tried to say, what are you talking about?" But that's it. Tried. Piper threw her hands against her throat as she tried to speak but no words came out. She looked at Zethes horrified._

_You did this?" She mouthed._

_"As much as I admire your pretty voice, your pretty voice isn't working for me. That necklace is enchanted. The one beholding it cannot speak as long as it is on" Piper tried to take off the necklace but it wouldn't come off. "And it isn't unmovable without powerful magic"_

~.~.~  
Ever since then, Piper hasn't been able to make contact with anyone. She tried finding multiple ways to get it off without breaking it. She wanted to keep the necklace, not lose it. She was forced to act like she was all for the wedding on her birthday tomorrow. Her birthday will be interesting alright.

But she wouldn't get up. She will not stop trying to get back to Jason. She needed him and couldn't live without him and she knew deep inside that he would save her at the right time. She felt utterly guilty and useless because being around Zethes all the time, reluctantly, made her feel like she was...cheating.

"So, Mon cheri, I have an engagement present for you" he said excitedly. Piper tried not to role her eyes and she gave him a small smile like she did with all of the other engagement gifts he got her. Piper shrugged as if she were asking, _what is it?_ She couldn't sign language since no one would teach her and no one cared about anything she had to say.

"Go up to your room, I can't wait until tomorrow when we can finally share a room, but anyway, I traded one of our ice statues with Circe and she gave me a servant in turn. She'll be your hand maiden forever. Go on up" he insisted. Piper immediately left to go to her room. She'd do anything but stay at that table.

She opened the door to her room to feel the cold air she had gotten used to. Piper gasped at the maid on her bed. She was playing with her curly dark brown hair that was unusually fishtailed. She was wearing a dark blue shirt with blue jeans and flats. She looked surprisingly modern and better than she remembered seven years ago.

"Piper!" Hazel Levesque looked up and ran over to hug her friend.

_**A/N: Aww poor Piper. Okay, sorry for this late update. I was sick today and doing homework and I kind of forgot to post. So it's like 2 A.M. here so I decided to post and I might post later in the evening as well to make it up to you guys. But yay, out of all the reunions, Piper and Jason, and Percy and Annabeth, and Percy and His Mom's reunions are my favorites out of all. I hope you all had a good Christmas. I got an entire copy of the Percy Jackson box set and graphic novels. I am still being made fun of because I cried. No more having to look in my kindle books for reference. Now all I need is the Demigod Diaries, the Demigod Files, The Ultimate Guide, and the Titan's Curse graphic novel and my collection would be sort of complete. I'll buy those with the money I got ;)**_

_**Teaser****: A bit more on Piper and Hazel and Piper has a dream about a certain group of demigods…**_


	7. Ma Petite, Is A Horrible Pet Name

Hazel embraced her old friend in excitement. She didn't know Piper was in Quebec. She knew Zethes was courting with a woman, but of all people Piper would have been her second guess. Piper Mclean looked so different. Hazel wouldn't have guessed it was her until she saw the necklace she was wearing.

Piper's caramel hair was waist long and braided and weaved into a beautiful side braid. It was choppy or had tiny braids down the sides or even an eagle's feather. She had on makeup which she had never seen on her before. Subtle touches to make her look like an enhanced version of beautiful. She was wearing a dress which surprised her the most. A cream silky dress with quarter sleeves and she was wearing gold flats. And she looked so uncomfortable.

Hazel felt something wet touching her cheek and noticed she was crying. Hazel was weeping inside herself.

"I can't believe this! I thought I would never see all again" she exclaimed pulling away from the hug.

_Me neither_, she mouthed. Hazel furrowed her eyebrows. She mouthed her words? Why wasn't she speaking? Piper looked at Hazel understanding her confusion looking sad. She pointed to the door and placed a hand on her throat that she made slash on her neck.

"They took your voice away?" She yelled getting angry.

_Not exactly_, she mouthed. She pointed to the Camp Half-Blood necklace.

_Magic_, she mouthed. Hazel nodded. Those monsters enchanted her necklace for their own advantage.

"Oh ma cher, do you like your gift?" Zethes entered the room without warning. Hazel walked to the other side of the room wiping her eyes not letting him see. But he saw Piper. Zethes pushed Hazel down in anger.

"Vous bouleverser son? Nous avons invité vous ici et vous lui bouleversé?" Piper jumped up shaking her hands telling Zethes no. She placed her hand on his shoulder and sent him a flirty smile.

_Remember tomorrow_, she mouthed. Zethes smiled cheekily at her then stepped away. Hazel tried not to gag. Piper was brave with having to deal with this phoniness. And his bipolarity.

"toutes mes excuses" That was the worst apology in the world. And Hazel only knew Louisiana French. Not Canadian French. Oh well. Zethes gave her a stern look.

"Vous êtes ici pour aider. Si elle le veut, vous pouvez rester dans sa chambre pour le matin et vous vous aidera à préparer pour le mariage. Claire?"

Zethes left the room and Piper collapsed in her chair. Hazel looked around for paper and a pen. She found some on a desk and handed it to Piper. She handed it to her and Piper smiled thankfully.

"What did he say?" She asked. Piper scribbled on the paper and handed it to her.  
_  
You can stay in here tonight so you can assist me to get ready for the wedding_, it said.

"Oh"

_What am I going to do_, she wrote_, I can't marry him. I don't want to be immortal, I just can't._

Hazel pursed her lips.

"I don't know but I will get you out of here. I couldn't escape Circe since she had my powers on lock down and now that I'm here, I will get you out. We are two of the greatest half-bloods of the century" Hazel said. Piper hugged Hazel as a thank-you. Hazel felt it was a bit weird. She was always that younger girl and now she was twenty two. She felt a bit more hope, especially after everything that's been going on.

She felt a deep longing for Frank. Who knows where he was? If he was gone, no, she couldn't think like that. Gaea separated them but she knew she would find him again. The seven will find a way back to each other and they will end Gaea's tyranny. And that was a promise.

_I hate this so much_, she mouthed as she cried throwing the papers across the room. It was a stupid move but Hazel picked them up anyway since it was the only thing they could communicate with. Piper's face lit up like the fourth of July.

_We should escape tomorrow, before the ceremony and maybe we can find a set of will be outside in the square._

A light bulb lit up in her head. She couldn't direct through tunnels because Circle locked down her and plus, they were on an island anyway. No way off besides the sea, this was how she got there anyway.

"That's a brilliant idea" she whispered.

Hazel practically jumped up from her sleep. Piper was shaking her awake. They shared the bed rather than let her sleep on the flood which Zethes would have wanted.

She handed her a piece of paper with fast scribbles.

_I had a dream last night. Jason's alive and so are Percy and Leo. They looked like they were driving somewhere, but they are alive!_ She read. Hazel smiled mischievously  
"Gives us even more reason to get the Hades out of here" she laughed.

"Ma cheri, today is the day" Zethes said through the door. Hazel and Piper glanced at one another and ran to the door. Hazel locked it but Piper pressed her body against it which befuddled Hazel. So a locked door won't stop him from barging into a room, huh. Hazel might have been from the 1940's, but she knew that seeing the bride before the wedding was not a part of tradition.

"Your…cheri, said it's not tradition to see the bride before the wedding!" Piper gave Hazel a dry look.

_Cheri. Really?,_ she mouthed. Hazel shrugged while helping her hold the door.

"Okay, ma petite, can't wait to see you at the alter" Hazel let go of the door after she heard his footsteps get lighter and lighter.

"You have to agree when I saw ma petite, is a horrible pet name" she added. Piper groaned and wrote on a piece of paper.

_Tell me about it, he keeps calling me "my little", My Little What?!_, she said. Hazel laughed which made Piper burst out into a fit of silent giggles.

"Come on, let's get you ready"

~.~.~

Hazel was on her way back from running around trying to plan out how she and Piper will make her great escape. Piper was in her waiting area so she could come out when the music plays. The only underside, the square was crowded with people who wanted to watch. Nosy mortals. Hazel sure would have trouble escaping into tunnels. Is there even any tunnels anywhere? She wasn't familiar with the area. And then she saw it. Sewers big enough for the both of them. Maybe they could break through the crowd and slide in. Maybe they could, Hazel broke out of her thoughts by crashing into someone. Her shocked face melted as she smirked.

"Right on time guys" She pulled Jason, Percy, and Leo into a group hug while giggling at their ridiculous forms of disguise. Hoodies, sunglasses, and fake beards.

"Hazel!" Percy exclaimed. Then he backed away cringing.

"You're not going to hit me, are you?" Hazel furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why would I hit you?" she asked. Jason pushed Percy aside.

"Long Story, but, how do you feel about escaping this ice hell today?" he smirked.

"You guys have a plan? Don't you?" she whispered trying to avoid the looks she was getting from the people around them.

"What kind of demigods" Leo whispered the words, "would we be without a plan?"

"The same ones you were before?" Leo raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, well we have a plan now" he grinned. Hazel made a face. They pulled her into a corner to explain the plan. When they were done Hazel laughed humorlessly.

"She was right?" she said. Percy raised his eyebrows.

"Who was right?"

"Piper" Jason's face lit up at the sound of her name. Those two were so in love even after being separated for seven years, she wanted to know what Percy felt now after hearing Annabeth's name. She knew her heart pounded every time she thought of Frank.

"Where is she?" Jason pleaded. Hazel pointed to the waiting area.

"Over there but there's something you should know" But he was already off.

_**A/N: Yeah, short I know, but it was a filler. All the stuff happens next. Sorry again for another late update, since its like 1:10 right now as I'm typing. I came home very late and came straight to my laptop. So…ya. **_

_**Teaser**__**: Who's ready to stop a wedding? Jason is. **_


	8. And I Will Always Find You

Jason was ready. As soon as the words left Rachel's mouth that Piper was in Quebec he was hysterical. She was miles away from him the entire time. She wasn't dead and it was confirmed. This made Jason feel a bit weird inside. He really was going crazy the entire time. The label on the bottles should have said, produces hallucinations but when he bought the drink he was paying much attention to it.

Jason shot into the room Hazel said Piper was it. He didn't care if it might have messed up the plan if he reveals himself too early. Someone could catch them, or Piper would look excited for the wedding to come all of a sudden, or people would notice that Jason Grace was in town and report him to Gaea.

Jason was about to go inside the room but then he heard voices. He hid behind a column that was by an entry way with no door. He peaked inside and his breath hitched. Piper was sitting on a stool in her wedding attire and Jason's mind was blown even though he knew Piper hated it. The dress was huge and white. It hugged her upper body with a bow in the front. The dress seemed to go on forever like snow stretching across land. It's a good thing they were outside the palace. Piper would have frozen if she was inside. Her hair was curled to perfection and placed in a low loose side bun. Her dress was lifted up to her knees and Jason caught a view of her long legs. She was wearing high white heels and she looked so uncomfortable.

Then Jason noticed the one holding her leg and was putting something on her ankle.

"Just so you don't get any ideas, brat" Khione whispered. Jason had to hold him back from bursting in and saving her from this nightmare. Jason noticed Piper said, please, but he didn't hear her. Man, did he want to hear her voice again. Khione laughed sinisterly.

"Resorted to begging, I see, well it's too late for that" she said. Piper tugged at what was on her ankle. It looked like an anklet, but it was clearly made of ice.

"It's not like you can break it anyway. So if you do what you're supposed to do, think of it as a wedding gift. Jewelry" Khione then walked away out of the room and Jason hid behind a wall. Khione walked past him and froze. Jason's heart nearly stopped since she was right in front of the column she was in front of. Jason deeply exhaled. He peaked back inside the room Piper was in and his heart nearly stopped at the sight of her sobbing. Her hand was in her arms on the dresser.

Jason hated it whenever she cried. He absolutely loathed it. Sometimes he would want to cry to. Like the last time they had a full blown conversation in Greece right before the battle started. It was the last time they were stopping before they reached the original Mount Olympus.

_~.~.~_

_Piper and Jason were walking in a forum as most demigods were either aboard the ship or the couples were enjoying every minute together. Which they were. They were trying to fit into their best version of normal. Swinging their intertwined hands together, sharing food, bumping into each other mindlessly. _

_"I'm going to miss this" she said. Jason stopped walking as they sat down by a tree in a park. _

_"What do you mean?" he asked. _

_"Being with you, I'm going to miss this" she said looking down at their hands. _

_"We are not going to lose each other" Jason stated. Piper put her hand on his cheek. _

_"I know, but I can't stop thinking about the different possibilities", she blinked out tears, "I don't want to lose you" Jason sat up and took her hands._

_"I hate it when you cry" he whispered to himself. _

_"There are no different outcomes, we will always be with each other" he said. He didn't know where these sudden rushes of feelings came from, but he felt himself pouring his heart to her. "And if we are, I will always find you, and I will always save you" Piper kissed him then raised her forehead against his. _

_"And I will always find you" she said, "I promise" Her voice was slightly hoarse. Jason wiped her tears with his thumbs. _

_"You know you're crying too right?" she said. Jason wiped his eyes while wrinkling his nose. _

_"Sparky's gone softy on me" she cooed. _

_"I am not soft!" Jason objected, "Have you felt my stomach". Piper rolled her eyes and poked his stomach. _

_"Soft" she teased. Jason tickled her stomach making her fall to the ground in laughter. _

_"I'll show you soft" he grinned as he tickled him. _

_"Ha ha, Stop Jason, ha ha" Piper flipped them over as Jason's back was now on the ground. _

_"Fine" she gave up, "You're both, soft inside, rock on the outside" Jason propped himself up to lean on his elbows and their faces were close. He could stare at the colors in her eyes and its forever changes. _

_"It's what you do to me" he smiled and kissed her again. _

_"I love you" she said, looking into his eyes back to her serious phase. _

_"I love you too" he smiled leaning in for another lip lock. _

_~.~.~_

Acting as if the end of the world wasn't a problem was what he missed between them because he knew everything would be okay as long as she was with him.

Jason saw Piper looking up at the mirror on her dresser. Her eyes were red and puffy. Jason could tell she was wearing waterproof makeup, so Khione must have prepared her for that. Piper was trying to control her crying. A gong rang out and Piper jumped. She started crying again since the signal that the wedding was about to commence. Piper stood and leaned on the dresser staring at the Camp Half Blood necklace on her neck. Jason didn't notice she was even wearing it.

_I am so sorry, I am so sorry_, she said to what Jason thought was the necklace or what was their metaphor for home. A metaphor to each other.

Hazel came from around the corner. Piper noticed her in the mirror but her eyes weren't on Hazel. Jason flew up on top of the building as Piper ran out of the room looking around while holding her dress up to give her space to walk. She had a hopeful look on her face but it sank as she dropped her dress. She turned abruptly to Hazel. He was out of an earshot so he couldn't hear what they were saying. Piper gestured to her foot and Hazel lifted her dress. She made a grim face. Hazel put her hands on her shoulders as if to say everything would be alright.

Khione walked up to them and grabbed Piper's arms. She through a look of sadness towards Hazel and Jason just wanted to wreak havoc on everyone. Hazel looked up at Jason who was hiding behind a pole on the building. Jason came down once no one was looking. Hazel sighed.

"This crash is going to be harder than I thought" she said. Jason furrowed his eyebrows. Hazel pointed towards the front row by the altar. Jason nodded in understanding. Gaea was in the front row. Jason couldn't help but grimace at her. She looked exactly the same. The facial structure, the posture, the long brown braid and obsidian eyes. Except the only difference was that Reyna's body was possessed and she was somewhere in Elysium.

"Let's get in place and I'll give you guys the signal when I get to mine" Jason held her arm before she could run off.

"What exactly is going to happen after we get to the meeting point" he asked. Hazel grinned resembling Leo for a second.

Music started and it was horrible. It sounded like more of a funeral march than a wedding march. Time to crash a wedding, he thought. Jason flew back up to his post. Everyone stood up as the music played. Jason could see Leo and Percy at their posts outside the gates of the square. Jason didn't see the reason of having the wedding in the square when gates guarded everyone inside and the people outside of the gates could barely see anything. Oh well. It's outside and Jason can fly.

Piper started walking down the aisle with a frozen bouquet with her arm around King Boreas's. She didn't hide the fact that she was sad and horrified. Jason wished Hazel would give the signal.

When they reached the aisle, Khione took Piper's bouquet and Zethes took her hands eagerly. That's when Jason noticed it. Bruises were on her wrists and by her elbow. Jason was murderous. If it wasn't for the situation, he would have totally kicked ass by then.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the matrimony of Piper Mclean and Prince Zethes" Jason zoned out for most of the wedding because he was waiting for the signal from Hazel. The entire wedding Zethes was grinning and he said the vows and the "I do" while Piper was forced to silence. Weddings weren't supposed to be like that. Jason wished he was the one at the altar with her. Well, without the world in Post War.

Jason jumped as one of Hazel's infamous cursed gems popped up next to him. He made sure not to touch her gem as he pulled his gladius out. Showtime.

"Is there anyone who has any reason that these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace" The preacher said. Jason swooped down his post and flew at a fast speed towards the altar.

"I think I'll have a say" he grinned feeling a burst of courageousness and heroness run through his veins. He scooped up Piper in his arms and he felt the same way he did when they were at the Grand Canon about eight years ago. Piper gasped as she saw his face and Jason smiled at her. Zethes and his family looked horrified.

"Seize them!" King Boreas demanded. Guards started shooting arrows at them, but Jason dodged them all. Jason had to duck as a flaming arrow nearly hit his head but it was doused by a large amount of water. Jason chuckled at Piper's surprised face as she saw Percy and Leo running towards the meeting point and she looked back at Jason to see if he was really there. Jason landed on the ground. He heard the sounds of clashing so he figured guards must have had found out that Jason's companions were. Leo bent over and started a fire to keep people from following. So much for being as discreet as possible.

"We have to lose them" he said to her and they took off in a sprint. Piper was struggling in her dress and heels but they were doing just fine. They made it too the entrance of the woods.

"I found them" someone yelled. Jason didn't have time to turn around. He heard the sound of a whoosh. Jason took Piper in his arms again and started flying to get away even faster. Her dress was hanging in the air and she was so shocked she didn't even notice that one of the arrows caught in it.

"Oh gods" he shouted. Piper looked down at her dress and her eyes widened. Soon they were far enough away from the place and landed where Hazel was. Jason lowered his height and landed on the ground trying to help her swat the flames. Jason and Piper were blasted with a bunch of water and Piper looked like a dog that had just gotten a bath. She and Jason were soaked.

"Thanks Percy" Jason spouted water out of his mouth. Leo was on the floor laughing as if none of this had ever happened.

"Hey Beauty Queen" he said to Piper casually before walking off tinkering with something, "Hey Superman, I think she's still in shock"

Hazel was brushing her horse, Arion's coat as Percy started setting up the chariot behind it.

"Hazel, you're horse is still as bad mouthed as ever" Jason laughed and turned to Piper who looked like she was star struck. Jason was still holding her waist even though they were wet.

"See, I told you. I would always find you and save you" he said. Piper gave Jason one last long look as he caressed her cheek and then she collapsed in his arms. Jason held her up bridal style and looked at her in adoration.

"Well, I expected that" Hazel smiled.

* * *

**_A/N: Yeah, I know, short but I didn't want to drag it by babbling. Thank you all so much. I've been getting like ten reviews per chapter but let's try to raise it. Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Review, even if you have not a lot to say. It could even be hi, or random questions. I just love interacting with the readers. Pictures of Piper's wedding dress and hair are on my profile. _**

**_Teaser_****_: A much better Jasper reunion and they run into to some people _**


	9. Stay Away From My Fiance!

Piper was in the room that she was supposed to wait for wedding to start. She was really dreading this day for she didn't want to get married to someone she didn't even like. She missed Jason. She missed the man she was supposed to be spending the rest of her life with right about now. Luckily, she and Hazel had a plan. They were going to make an escape before the gong rings. Piper was in her outfit to keep the act up. She just wished Hazel would hurry up.

Piper was about to get up and find her but a soft voice stopped her.

"I've been waiting for this day. I get to watch you suffer, this is the best day ever" Khione came inside the room. Piper took a step back away from her.

"Oh honey?" Khione tsked. "It's really pathetic how much you hold on to invisible hope" In swift movement Khione had reached for her ankle underneath the dress making her trip and fall back into her seat. Piper struggled and flailed her legs around to get Khione to release her grip but then she felt frozen in her seat. Khione formed something in her palm and locked it around her ankle. Piper tugged on what looked like a frozen chain and tried to yank it off. It was cold and digging into her skin.

"Just so you don't get any ideas, brat" Khione whispered. Piper wanted it off so badly. She looked at Khione pleadingly. _Please, don't do this_. Khione laughed sinisterly.

"Resorted to begging, I see, well it's too late for that" she said. Piper tugged on the anklet again to loosen it a bit.

""It's not like you can break it anyway. So if you do what you're supposed to do, think of it as a wedding gift. Jewelry" Khione then walked away out of the room. Piper kept tugging on the anklet. But she couldn't. It was useless. Just like she was. She was the weakest link of the seven, and just weak in general. If it were Annabeth she would've broken out by now. But, she didn't have Annabeth or anyone to help her. Piper cried. It was over and she couldn't help herself. She had to marry Zethes. She had to romantically mate with them and have the life she was supposed to have with Jason with him. Jason was the love of her life and here she was, betraying him. She felt like one of those unfaithful types of couples. But it wasn't her fault. Or maybe it was. Piper clutched her necklace. Camp Half Blood. She would be forced to live with those memories. The suckish part was the fact that she couldn't even die. She would be forced to live with guilt and sadness forever. She wouldn't be able to meet him Elysium or ever see him again.

"I am so sorry, I am so sorry" she tried to say. If Jason was out there somewhere, she wished he would have heard her apology. The gong rang out for the wedding to start. Piper cried even more. Here goes the start to the end of her life.

Hazel came into the room. Piper looked in the mirror and saw Hazel had a grim expression on her face. But something else caught her eye. Piper didn't know exactly what it was she saw but she swore it looked like Jason Grace. Piper jumped up and held her dress so see if he was anywhere or if her mind was playing tricks on her. She dropped her dress in lost hope as she realized nothing was there. She turned to Hazel.

"She knows our plan" she said sadly. Hazel furrowed her eyebrows. Piper lifted her dress to show Hazel her ankle. Piper didn't know what it was, but Hazel had twinkle in her eye that made her uneasy.

Hazel put her hands on her shoulders.

"Everything will be fine, I will make sure nothing will happen to you" Piper didn't think that was reassuring enough but she nodded anyway. She felt a hard grip on her bicep and she was being pulled away from Hazel.

"Let's go" Khione sneered. Piper could hear her muttering things like, "Why he picked you, I'll never understand", but she didn't show any emotion to it because she agreed. Zethes could've chosen many other women to fancy. But he chose her and she didn't even know why.

Piper stood at the back of the crowd with King Boreas. He roughly to her arm.

"You are about to be my first daughter in law" he mused. Piper nodded sadly. She didn't want any relation to this horrendous family anyway.

"I hope he doesn't go down on you to roughly tonight, I'd like to see you walking straight in the morning" he said. Piper didn't know if he was joking or not, but the horrified expression never left her face. She shuddered at King Boreas' words. His very disgusting words. The music started and Piper and King Boreas walked down the aisle. She couldn't stop trembling. She stumbled a bit but the King practically dragged her down the aisle.

When they reached the altar, Zethes, in his white Armani suit, grinned at her. Piper shuddered, still thinking about what King Boreas said. He held her hands and his were extremely cold instead of the warmth Jason always gave her.

"I can't wait for tonight" he whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek. Piper gulped. What was up with the naughty comments? Piper wanted to wipe her cheek, but Zethes held her hands tightly.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the matrimony of Piper Mclean and Prince Zethes" Piper did not like the sound of that. Piper ignored most of the wedding. She wanted to throw up after hearing Zethes vows and she wanted to sob since they were near the end of the ceremony. The priest, who Piper had no clue why he was there since this was a god getting married, said the dreadful words.

"Do you, Zethes, take Piper Mclean, as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" Piper wanted to say, which it won't, but she held her tongue.

"I do" he rushed. The priest turned to the crowd.

"Is there anyone who has any reason that these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace" A tear slipped out of Piper's eye. _I'm sorry Jason_, she whispered to herself. Then Piper heard the crowd gasp and arms slip around her waist and pull her into the air. What the Hades?

"I think I'll have a say?" A familiar male voice rang out. Piper wanted to sob. The voice was painfully familiar. Piper struggled to turn around and then saw his face. It was all the same, ruggedly handsome, blue eyes, blonde hair, and that scar on his lips. Piper let out a strangled gasp as they soared into the air. She felt as if time was stopping and everything was so surreal. She didn't even notice that the guards were firing, or that Boreas's wind forced them to land, or that they started running on foot. Piper's heel even slipped off and she didn't care. Was she dreaming? Maybe it was and she didn't even realize. Even her dress caught on fire and she didn't even care. Not even after Percy Jackson drenched her and Leo Valdez sat on the floor laughing about it.

He held her hand and caressed her face once they were safe and sound. She looked from their intertwined hands to his eyes. Piper pinched herself and stepped on her foot. Percy, Leo, and most important to her, Jason Grace had all saved her from her ultimate doom just now. Nope. Not dreaming. And she passed out in his arms.

_~.~.~_

_"I don't deserve you." _

_"You're not allowed to say that." _

_"Why not?" _

_"It's a breakup line. Unless you're breaking up—" _

_Jason leaned over and kissed her. The colors of the Roman afternoon suddenly seemed sharper, as if the world had switched to high definition. _

_"No breakups," he promised. "I may have busted my head a few times, but I'm not that stupid."_

_~.~.~_

_Piper pulled Jason closer and kissed him. _

_"I love you," she said._

_~.~.~_

_"J-J-Jason," Piper managed._

_He opened his eyes. They weren't falling. They were float ing in midair, a hundred feet above the river._

_He hugged Piper tight, and she repositioned herself so she was hugging him too. They were nose to nose. Her heart beat so hard, Jason could feel it through her clothes._

_Her breath smelled like cinnamon._

_~.~.~_

_"Oh, I'd make up something," Piper said. "I can be very persuasive. So you want to dance, or what?"_

_He laughed. His eyes were amazing, and his smile was even better in the starlight. "With no music. At night. On a rooftop. Sounds dangerous."_

_"I'm a dangerous girl."_

_"That, I can believe."_

_He stood and offered her his hand. They slow danced a few steps, but it quickly turned into a kiss. _

_~.~.~_

Piper fluttered her eyes open. She looked around and noticed she was in a tent. It was night time and she felt like something hit her head. Hard. She pushed the blanket off of her and noticed she was wearing white sheets. As she looked closely, she realized it was her wedding dress, which made her flinch thinking of it. It was the undergarments of the dress, so it looked like a regular white strapless sundress that ended slightly above her knees. A bit more of her taste, but she still hates dresses. She touched her hair. Her hair was out of its curly side bun and now just fell down her back in curls.

Piper stood up and unzipped the tent. She wondered if what happened was a dream or if it was really true. She prayed for it to be true. She heard voices outside of the tent and recognized Jason's.

"Is she still out?" she heard Hazel's voice say.

"Yeah, she should be up soon" Jason said. Piper looked around and noticed a Camp Fire. There was a chariot on the ground and Percy, Hazel, and Leo were sitting in it. Arion was grazing while Jason was pacing.

"I'm sure she's fine" Leo said, "its Beauty Queen we are talking about" Piper took some steps to them but then she felt a searing pain around her ankle. It burned her as I she caught frostbite. Piper gasped and fell to the ground grasping at her ankle. It was that stupid anklet Khione forced upon her.

"Piper!" Jason cried rushing to her side along with the others.

_The anklet_, she mouthed. Jason furrowed his eyebrows at her. He probably had no clue what she was saying. She pointed to her ankle while gritting her teeth.

"It's made of ice!" Hazel shrieked. Jason took her ankle gently analyzing it. He looked at Leo. As if understanding what he was saying, Leo crouched down and lit a fire with his forefinger.

"I won't burn you, just don't move" she said to her. Leo put the fire by her foot as Piper squeezed Jason's hand. She did not want to get burned. The anklet broke off and she breathed as the pain left her ankle.

"What was that thing?" Percy said. Piper didn't answer, since she was staring at Jason as if she just realized he was really there. They were really together. They were together again.

"We should, give them some space" Hazel said to the other two boys. Leo hugged Piper and she broke away from Jason to return it.

"It's good to have you back. Seven years is too long" Leo said thank walked away. Percy hugged her as well and then walked away playing with his pen.

"Man, just looking at them, I can't wait to see Annabeth" he muttered. Piper guessed that they were trying to get the seven back together. It's a good thing they found Piper before she was married. Jason pulled her into a hug. Piper missed his embrace and the longer she was in it, the more she felt herself breaking down.

"I missed you so much" Jason's voice was hoarse and she felt something wet on her shoulders. She wanted to say _me too_, but she couldn't so she just pecked his shoulder in reply.

"Every day, ever since the war ended, you have been my guiding light. I saw you everywhere, literally, and I honestly thought you were dead" he said. Jason really thought she was dead the entire time. She was touched by his dedication to her. He technically never left her.

"I never stopped thinking about you, and now I have you back" Piper sniffled as she cried.

"Piper, say something you're scaring me" he whispered. So Hazel didn't tell him. She pulled out of his hug and rested her forehead against his. His electric blue eyes were staring back at him and she blushed underneath his gaze.

_I can't_, she mouthed. Jason looked confused as he pulled back. Piper pointed to her throat and made a slash line.

"They took away you're voice" he growled. Piper pointed to the ground and wrote something in the dirt.

_My Camp necklace is enchanted. I can't take it off without magic._

Jason's face was blank but his eyes held fury. Piper jumped a bit as she heard a thunderclap in the sky. She was worried sine Jason wasn't responding to her.

"We'll find a way. What matters now is that I have you back" he said then he kissed her. Boy, did Piper miss kissing Jason Grace. His lips were soft and inviting and Piper wanted to claim every millimeter of him.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY FIANCE!" A voice boomed. Piper's head snapped away from Jason and she saw Zethes standing there with a bunch of palace guards. They stood up to their feet quickly as Percy, Hazel, and Leo scrambled over to them. Zethes walked up to Piper, surprising her by actually looking heart broken. She couldn't even feel bad. He forced her into a position she didn't want to be. He can find love elsewhere.

"How did you find us?" Hazel demanded.

"The anklet my sister gave Piper. It was a tracker" he answered.

"Piper, ma petite colombe, why run from me?" he said desperately. His eyes were red and angry. He put his finger on her cheek but Jason's gladius was aimed to his face.

"Don't touch her" he said menacingly. Piper loved it when he got over protective of her. Jason gently pushed Piper behind him. Zethes looked taken aback and then replaced his shock with a cold demeanor.

"I see. You want my fiancé for yourself. But you can't. She is mine" he thundered.

"She is not a trophy, and she wouldn't want to be with you even if she was forced to" Piper almost laughed. Nice word play Jason. He was spot n. She doesn't want to be with Zethes and she was forced to.

"Are you sure, she loves me and I love her, and she's coming with me" Zethes grabbed her arm. Piper struggled out of his grip.

_I don't love you! I love Jason!_ She mouthed. Zethes in fact saw and froze at her words. Piper got out of his grip and ran back to Jason kissing him for proof. Zethes put back on his blank stare.

"Alright then" He turned his back on them and walked off to the guards. Just when they thought they were home free. But then Zethes turned around and said, "If I can't have you, no one can" he said.

"Kill them all" he ordered before flying away. Piper forgot he could summon his wings at will. She forgot he had wings at all. The guards bared their weapons at them. They were surrounded.

"Piper," Jason whispered. "Reach into my back pocket. Your knife is in there and your cornucopia is strapped to my side." Piper slowly moved her hand and reached for her knife. Thank god he had it or she would be weaponless before this battle. She pulled it out just as the guards charged. Then she unstrapped her cornucopia as Jason flew up and summoned lightning. The lightning hit one of the guards dazing them.

"We don't need to kill anyone, just get out of here!" Hazel shouted. Piper charged a guard ready to fight. She missed the thrill of it. Her dagger clashed with the guards spear. The guard swung it over her head and she ducked and punched the guard in the stomach. Piper kneed him in the groin feeling like the definition of a badass and ran over to the chariot where Hazel was quickly attaching Arion too. She pulled out her cornucopia and concentrated on happiness as it burst out a bunch of hams on the guards.

"Come on" Hazel yelled. Percy looked back and knocked out a guard with the hilt of his sword. Leo backed up to the chariot as he unleashed some type of net on some of the guards. Jason flew over and once Percy and Leo were inside, Arion took off leaving the sound of a sonic boom behind.

**_A/N: Yay they are back together and Zethes is done being hell bent on loving Piper. So I guess now he will be hell bent on killing her? I don't know, I don't see it in my plan. ;) _**

**_So um, I'm sorry to say this, but I'm not sure I will be posting every day. Winter break is almost over, and I did not start any of my homework. But I will post frequently. Like every two or three days. I have another break in like two weeks. Week of tests called Regents and since I'm not taking any, I won't have school (Perks of New Yorkers) so expect most of them to be update then. As for my other stories, those will be quite a wait since none of the remaining chapters are planned. Sorry or the news. Nothing is on Hiatus, just to be continued…_**

**_Teaser_****_: Percy bumps into some old friends and meets a bunch of new ones. _**

**_REVIEW! I LOVE THEM JUST AS MUCH AS FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES!_**


	10. You're All in the Right Place

Percy

Percy was feeling very envious. He was "back from the dead" as everyone called it. He reunited with his mother, some of his friends but that didn't fix the hole in him. Well, figuratively speaking. Annabeth was still gone. Annabeth _was still_ gone. She was missing. So far, out of everyone he met up with seem to have never heard from her. Either, she was hiding out, which is awesome at, or, Percy didn't even want to think about the other option.

Percy wished he was on Jason's side of the problem. Yet again, he wouldn't want to put Jason in his shoes, or be in Jason's shoes himself. If Percy saw Annabeth everywhere, he would think of it more as torture rather than feeling relieved that her ghost was still with him. If Annabeth's hand was ever forced in marriage, Percy didn't know what he would do. Actually, he did. He would have wreaked havoc on all of Zethes' family and made sure that they would never follow. Percy would be damned if they ever thought of taking Annabeth's voice away.

This is why he felt so guilty every time he looked at Piper. He could have stopped what happened to her. If he was there. He could have stopped all of Gaea's reign. If he was there. Now, all he wanted to do was rip her to pieces with his bare hands.

Percy felt a hand on his shoulder. He saw Hazel in the front of the chariot while Leo, Jason, and Piper were in the back sleeping. Her eyes looked tired but determined.

"Hey, you take rest. I'll take steer" she said. Percy didn't even need to argue with her orders. He gave the reigns over to Hazel and immediately fell asleep. But he wished he didn't. Because with sleep, comes demigod dreams.

_Percy was in a dark room. The walls were cement and there were lines scratched on them. The room gave off a terrible aura of pain and suffering. It felt like Tartarus again. How could anyone survive in a room like this? _

_Percy heard a familiar soft groan and the rustling of chains. His head snapped as he lost his breath and nearly choked. _

"_Annabeth!" he cried. Her once vivacious and honey golden curls were now longer, pale, and sprawled over her face. Her skin was no longer tan and was more of an ashen white. Her eyes were drooping and the color looked an unhealthy shade of grey. Her hands and feet were bound in chains to the walls. Her Camp necklace was still on. She had a couple of faded scars so Percy knew that someone had hurt her. He rushed over to her side, but the moment he touched her, his hands went through her and she rippled, like some type of hologram._

"_What?" he whispered to himself in disbelief. Annabeth was staring right into his eyes as if she didn't even notice he was there. She was slightly trembling as if she lost all of her will. The door opened and Annabeth whimpered and put her face in her knees and put her hands over her knees. _

"_Annabeth, what's happening" he asked, still in disbelief. Footsteps entered the room and the door slammed to a close. Percy turned around. Gaea. In all of her full formed glory. Well, he couldn't really say full formed. After all, she had to steal Reyna's body to live properly and adjust to this world. But that would never truly look like Reyna anymore. _

"_It's time, you pathetic excuse for a daughter of the wisdom goddess. You couldn't even get yourself out of this" she taunted, "Guess you really were just the sidekick" Gaea kicked Annabeth making her cry out in pain. Percy tried to call out to her but his body wouldn't react._

_Gaea faced Percy now and smirked sinisterly. _

"_Your time will come, but not for a while. For now, I don't need you watching this" Gaea used her hand to slash at Percy's face as if she was cutting of his dream. The last thing he heard was Annabeth scream bloody murder. _

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted as he opened his eyes. It was morning and the chariot was no longer moving. They were in some type of clearing near a mountain. Arion was grazing as the others had a fire going. Jason and Piper were cuddling. Piper didn't really look as much as a glamorous bride as she didn't the day before. Percy was happy for Jason and Piper. Leo was making some taco's using the tools from his belt. That belt would be the savior to them all one day.

"You okay, Perce?" Jason asked. He looked much happier, and healthier, than he did before as well. Percy didn't want to ruin the moment for them by saying 'I told you so'.

"Yeah, just a nightmare" he replied.

"We can tell. You scream a lot in your sleep" Leo said. Percy blushed in embarrassment. Hazel walked over to him as he hopped out of the chariot with a taco in a napkin. Percy gave her a grateful smile.

"Are you sure" Hazel asked softly. "It was about Annabeth wasn't it?" Percy pursed his lips. He didn't know what to say or how to start. Everyone had his attention.

"She was in some type of locked room" Percy had a hard time letting it out. This was Annabeth he was talking about. He had to get her out. He couldn't let her go through what she was. He will find her. Hazel put on his arm in comfort. She was the sister he never had. "And-And Gaea was there. I think she's torturing her. She was chained to walls, Oh Gods, the walls! They had tally marks all over it probably signaling how many days she's been in there. Scratch days, maybe even the whole damn seven years and it's my entire fault!" He finished in anger, throwing the taco off the mountain.

Leo peered over the mountain as Percy sunk to the ground. Leo frowned.

"I wonder where that taco would land. It was a perfectly good one" he muttered. Percy ignored him as he continued to rant.

"She looked so" Percy choked back a sob, "broken, fragile. Her eyes were…dull. That wasn't Annabeth. More like her tortured soul" Percy wiped his eyes as Hazel hugged him. Piper put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find her" Jason said determined. "Trust me man, if you've managed to bring together all of us so far in the span of only a couple of days, we will find Annabeth" Percy smiled sadly.

"Yeah" he agreed, "And I'll make sure Gaea dies before she can take her away from me again"

"Did anyone else notice how weird Gaea was acting during the wedding?" Leo asked. Piper shuddered involuntarily as if that word now scared her. Hazel snapped her fingers.

"Yes, Gaea. When we took Piper, Gaea didn't even hesitate to not move. She just sat there like she knew this would happen"

"She did. In my dream she said something about who it's not our time yet" Percy said. "We'll figure it out later. Right now. What's our next move?"

"We have to find Frank and Annabeth" Hazel said.

"And how do we do that?" Leo asked. Percy pulled a drachma out of his pocket and smirked.

"Like this" he summoned water from a nearby pond and held it up at the light to make a rainbow. He threw the coin in the rainbow and the drachma disappeared. Rachel and Ashley's talking faces appeared. His mother was sipping on tea and reading a book. Piper jumped up at the sight along with Hazel whose hand was over her mouth.

"Hello?" Percy called out. Ashley jumped and took off her ring as Rachel pulled out a bat from under the couch. His mother looked over at the IM with amusement. Rachel saw my face and sighed in relief. Ashley sat back on the couch looking a bit miffed.

"Don't scare us like that!" she growled as he chuckled. Percy waved his hand.

"Look who wants to say hi" Percy moved back from the view to let Piper and Hazel see the IM. Ashley fell back off the couch. She and Rachel scrambled up.

"You found them!" Rachel said. Percy nodded. Piper waved timidly. If she had her voice she would be just as ecstatic as they were to see them.

"And Hazel, it's nice to officially unofficially meet you!" Rachel exclaimed. Being the oracle/psychic has its perks. Rachel and Ashley met Hazel and Frank without actually having to meet them. During the battle they must have seen each other, but they never really met.

"Same to you!" she replied blushing.

"Sorry to interrupt this party, but, remember our quest" Leo said. Percy nodded.

"Oh yes, we need to know where to go next?" Rachel and Ashley grinned at each other.

"Actually, you're all in the right place" she said.

"But we need to find Frank" he said a bit more confused now. Before Rachel could reply and whooshing sound pierced the air. An arrow made its way past Percy's ear and hit the bark of a tree.

"Who is looking for him?" a voice rang out. A boy made his way out of the bushes. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was aiming at Percy and he knew that if he let the arrow fly, it just might kill him. Percy put his hands up in surrender.

"Do you know who we are looking for?" Percy asked. He had to make sure he kept a hold on the water powering the IM. Maybe Iris was helping them with whatever ounce of power the goddess had left. But he wasn't going to waste.

"Should it matter?" He questioned. Percy didn't know who this guy was. But even though he was saying little, he wanted to pull out Riptide and slash his mouth of. He didn't like his "tude". The guy was slightly muscular and his balance was okay. Light on his feet? By the way his heels are slightly off the ground and he wasn't shaking, yup.

Eh, Percy could take him.

He's gotten so used to sizing up people he didn't act completely impulsive all the time. He had to give the props to Annabeth for being with him all the time. She was rubbing off on him. Percy smiled inwardly but remembered his surroundings.

"Depends" Leo grinned. "Well, if you drop the bow" Hazel glared at Leo as the guy's eyes narrowed.

"We aren't trying to threaten anyone" Jason intervened also glaring at Leo. HE turned to the dude, "We mean no harm"

"What's going on? Who's that?" Ashley asked. The guys grip hardened on the bow.

"Close the Iris Message and I might let you speak" he ordered.

"It's no one Twinkle" Leo replied to her making her turn red from either, embarrassment, or anger. Jeez, you start calling a girl Wise Girl every day and now everyone has a nickname for each other.

"Twinkle? What the hell kind of name is that? It sounds like a pet name for a cat" If Percy was back to age seventeen he would have been with the group that either went 'Ohhhhhhh' or stuck to his friend's side. He went with both. Ashley was fuming through the message. She must have heard that loud and clear.

"You want to say that again buddy?! You want a cat, I'll show you blinding cheetah!" she yelled as Rachel pulled her out of the IM's view and cut off the message.

"Yup" Leo said to himself now pissed off. "It's just some hotshot who wants to get burned" Leo said. The guy smirked.

"Sucks for you, I'm heat resistant" Leo stepped forward with a steaming fist ready.

"You want to test that theory?" he challenged. Piper held Leo back. He's been acting different. Percy guessed that being locked up for seven years with no powers and only one friend can do that to you.

"Try me. I don't know who any of you are, but you'll be dealing with the Council Now" Leo was still trying to get out of Piper's grip. That girl was strong.

"What Council?" Percy's eyes widened. _You're all in the right place_. Jason seemed to be the only other one to get it as well.

"When you mean the council, do you mean the Council of Cloven Elders?" Jason asked with a hint of a smile. The guy frowned.

"Yeah why?" he asked. Percy grinned.

"Because the leader is my best friend" Percy said. The guy dropped his bow making him vulnerable.

"Wait, are you…" Percy rolled his eyes getting bored with all the shocked expressions.

"Percy Jackson, yes" The guys hard, wary expression melted and replaced itself with a grin.

"Dude, it's me! Will!" Percy nearly fell back. That guard was, Will Solace? Everyone else looked just as shocked. Leo looked at his hand, to Will, and then rubbed the back of his neck smiling sheepishly.

"Whoa, you look different" Jason said.

"I can say the same. I didn't recognize any of you. And let me guess, you're also Piper and Leo, and I'm sorry I don't know yours" he said to Hazel.

"I'm Hazel" she held her hand out. Piper hugged him and Jason gave him one of those bro hugs. Leo stood by him awkwardly.

"Uh, you know it was your sister, you just insulted right?" Leo said with his usual smirk. Will's expression was embarrassed but then horrified.

"She's alive. I thought she was in the jail" Will exclaimed, "Oh Hades she's going to kill me" he muttered the last part to himself.

"Well, she's out of the jail, and yeah, she wants to kill you" he said cheerfully. Will sighed in distress. Percy shook his head.

"Am I missing something?" Percy asked. Will nodded.

"A lot actually. It's a long story, but anyway, it's been seven, eight years since you've all been here, right? Blame it all on Gaea" Will said.

"Wait. What?" Hazel asked putting her hands up in a time out signal. "What is here?"

Home, Piper mouthed. Percy nodded in agreement. The more he thought of it, the jumpier he got. He hasn't been this excited since the first time he reunited with Annabeth in New Rome.

"That's right. New Greece" Will said. "Follow me" He started walking in between hidden trees and bushes. They reached a cave concealed by a large boulder. Will put his hand up on the boulder and the boulder flickered. He stepped through. Percy followed. His heart thumped in his chest.

"New Greece?" she questioned. Light shined on his face as he stepped into or through the boulder. Percy grinned and smelt the natural strawberry scented air. He looked behind to see that he stepped through what was a portal. But it looked like Thalia's Pine tree. Everything was exactly the same. From what it looked like, they were standing on the top of Half Blood Hill. The Big House was at the base standing tall and blue. Campers were dresses in their Camp T-shirt and talking and playing around happily and freely. Some were walking in and out of the arena, and some were on the Lava Wall. The twelve Cabins stood tall and gleaming. The hearth was aflame and warm as the heart. The lake glittered and the only thing missing was the beach connected to the Long Island Sound.

"It's beautiful" Hazel said in awe. Percy took off his hoodie along with Jason. They both had their t-shirts on and all of them had their clay bead necklaces. It was as if it was never left destroyed and rebuilt. Percy grinned. It was as if he never was gone.

"It's Camp Half-Blood" he said.

_**A/N: Hey, I'm giving you all this chapter since I haven't posted in a while, but it's still not Regents Week yet! Next week! I promise this time to expect updates. Sorry, I've been studying. School will always come first. Then dance, then music, then writing, then friends, then other events since I have that one antisocial bone. That's basically my life, I'm sorry. I really do write whenever I can. **_

_**Teaser**__**: Say hi to the living Campers. Including ones you don't really see on a regular basis ;) Find out more on what's been going on for the past seven years! **__**REVIEW**__** PLEASE!**_


	11. Excuse me Chinese Canadian Baby Man!

Percy was taking everything in. He missed his home. He missed the lake, the food, and the cabins. He wondered how much people were actually there. There were much more campers from before but now, there were at least three hundred or more. As they walked down the hill towards the big house, many campers paused and stared at them as if they were looking at a celebrity and was trying to remember their names. They were whispering and pointing which made everyone a bit uncomfortable.

"We must speak in the big house and call a meeting, this is very important obviously" Percy didn't see five of the seven returning as big importance, but the reason they were all together again, yeah, that was big.

"Is that-"

"No way"

"I thought they were just legends"

Whispering came out of all directions. Percy frowned. _Legendary?_ Not really.

"So how did you move Camp before it was destroyed?" Leo asked. Will chuckled.

"Hecate. Before Gaea made it to Camp, she did something, like made a magical copy of Camp and hid it here, which is why everything looks the same. But she didn't have enough strength to transport every single Camper. She sent most of us here but others were caught and put in the jail, like me, or killed for fighting back" Percy frowned. Was that how most of his friends died? Thalia, Pollux, Chris? He didn't want to think about it.

When they reached the big house and stepped inside. The walls were the same, splintered yet new on the front porch. The walls were decorated with pictures and other magical items as if the attic wasn't enough. Will stepped into Chiron's office first and smiled excitingly. Percy didn't know if it were Chiron were inside or not. He missed his mentor. He knew that Chiron was immortal as long as heroes needed him unless he was to be killed, but was he alive? His office looked the same. He glanced at a picture on a wall of him and Annabeth hand in hand. He had a sudden urge to rip it off and keep it in his pocket, but that would have been rude.

"Chiron?" Will asked. Percy sighed in relief. He was there.

"Will, is everything alright?" He asked in concern. Will shook his head vigorously.

"We have some visitors who would like to come home" he said with a twinkle in his eyes. Will looked at Percy and motioned for them to come in. The five of them squeezed in the office as Chiron's eyes widened at the sight. He took in the condition of each of them. Chiron looked the same as well. From his scruffy beard and hair to the tweed jacket and wheelchair.

"Di immortales" he whispered. His head snapped to Will with a proud yet timid smile.

"Call for a meeting, not war council, but all campers in the amphitheater" Will nodded his head as he left the office. Chiron stood up from his chair, letting his lower half out. He was so tall his head nearly hit the ceiling. Percy was the first to step forward and hug him tightly. The others joined in on this group hug except for Hazel.

"I knew this would happen, can't stay away from us too long can you?" He smiled. Percy grinned back at Chiron.

"Yes, well it is us after all" Leo said.

"I'm proud to see you all have returned. As for how, that is something we must speak of with everyone" He said.

"Understandable, we are just glad to be home" Jason said putting his arm around Piper, also relieved to be back somewhere recognizable. Chiron looked at everyone to notice something was wrong. He must have noticed that Piper wasn't speaking, or that Hazel was standing to the side not knowing what to do, or that the last two of the seven were still missing.

"And you, my dear, I am Chiron, the director of the Camp" he said softly. Hazel smiled.

"I am Hazel, daughter of Pluto" Chiron's smiled with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. He knew something they all didn't.

"Pleasure to meet you Hazel, I hope you find the camp to be enjoyable to you. Hazel nodded and smiled as if she were speaking with the president of the U.S.

"Come, we must be going to the amphitheater, I'm sure you're bound to tell us not only good news"

~.~.~  
On our way to the amphitheater, I recognized some old campers. They had a hard time trying to recognize us but we left the announcing to Chiron.

"Half-Bloods, I know most of you are wondering why I have summoned you here" Chiron met the eyes of every demigod in the room. Percy had trouble guessing each ones parent. Maybe that was a good thing. More demigods of different immortals were better.

"Most of you know the story of the seven half-bloods from the second great prophecy. They have returned home" he said glancing at us with a smile. A roar of applaud and cheers came from the half-bloods on the stands. "May I welcome home, Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto" Hazel stepped forward with a timid smile and waved.

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus" Another applaud, some people jumped off the stands to tackle Leo. He recognized them as his siblings. Nyssa, Christopher, and Harley. Percy didn't want to make assumptions on where Jake Mason was.

"That's right! Prison can't keep Valdez away from anything" he cheered making a fist to the sky. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite" Piper smiled and waved. Some people gave her wolf whistles and blew kisses to her. Jason glared at each guy in the amphitheater. Percy choked back laughter. Jason should take note that most of the people inside were teens and few looked like young adults. He shouldn't have any competition, especially since Piper and he loved each other. Percy's heart clenched. Two people stepped forward in the crowd and Piper nearly sobbed. She ran over to meet her sister Lacy and her brother Mitchell.

"Piper! I never thought we'd see you again" she cried on her shoulder. Percy could see Piper mouthing a _me neither_. Mitchell looked at her confused, but she mouthed later.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter" Applause broke out as everyone remembered Jason. He smiled while rubbing the back of his neck. Percy could understand Jason's feelings. He didn't expect many children of the Big Three to come rolling into the new camp, so Percy was just as alone as he was.

"And our leader has finally returned home! After eight years, Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, has returned!" Jeez, thanks for putting me on the spot Chiron, Percy thought as his face went hot. No one moved or made a sound. Every single pair of eyes was on. He didn't know if it was from shock, or maybe they all pitied or feared him. He didn't know or understand. They a couple of claps increased and soon the whole amphitheater were loud. Some people came out of the stands and Percy smiled humbly at all of his friends. He was happy to see all of them alive and well. He saw Katie Gardner, Malcolm, Travis Stoll and more. As he looked around and hugged everyone, he realized how different things were. One that hit him was the baby Katie had in her arms. And she was holding Travis's hand. Nyssa had her arm around Will.

"Forgot me?" A voice said. A grin broke out on his face.

"Grover!" He cried as he saw his best friend. He looked just the same as the last time he saw him, just more exhausted.

"I knew you weren't dead, no matter how many times people declared it" Grover said wiping a tear from his eye.

"Well you do have an empathy link with me, so you would have known" Grover laughed.

"Exactly"

"Okay, settle down, we will have more time for reunions at tonight's Campfire, but there is a bigger problem at hand" Chiron said. The room suddenly was quiet and Chiron gestured for the seven to come forward. "Please, tell us your stories"

Percy immediately jumped into what has happened since he woke up. He spoke about seeing his mother and Rachel. Most were not surprised to hear Rachel was alive. She must have had some type of contact with them.

He spoke about how he found Jason and convinced him to find everyone else. He spoke about how they used the Labyrinth to break out Leo and Ashley since Rachel needed her help to locate everyone else. Will paled.

"Really quick, why would she want to kill you?" Jason asked.

"I was one of the demigods who broke out years back. I didn't bother to break out my own sister" he sighed with regret. "I promised I would come back to save her, but never knew how"

"Oh" Percy blinked. Was that how other demigods felt in the Half-Blooded jail? That Will or even Percy should have made sure to break them out too? Percy felt horrible but reasonable. He knew taking it step out of time would help things move along swifter.

He told the rest of his story. He retold the prophecy. He spoke about how they found Piper and Hazel and how Piper couldn't speak. She got many sympathy looks. He spoke about the spoiled wedding. He wrapped it up with how they ended up at Camp.

"So what's next?" Grover asked. That was a question Percy didn't even know the answer to. He found four of the seven, yet it wasn't complete.

"We have to find the last two in order to make another move" Leo said. Jason nodded in agreement.

"Hera assembled us to defeat Gaea, so it has to be us to put a stop to her reign" Percy wanted to vote on the opposite. He wanted to throw on the towel. He was twenty-four for God's sake! He should be able to relax for making it this far in his demigod life. But that would never be an option. At least until Annabeth was found.

"So who else needs to be found?" A random boy asked. He was sitting with the Athena Cabin.

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars, and Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena" Percy said a bit bitterly. Piper glanced at him in sympathy. It's not like she didn't know how it felt to be without your half. She did and according to her and Jason, they had it slightly worse. Piper was almost wedded off and Jason was hallucinating. Percy didn't even know where Annabeth was or how exactly she's being tortured, but she didn't want to know.

"Wait but isn't Frank here?" Nyssa asked confused. Percy looked at Nyssa as if she grew another head. Frank was here? With them now? No. But how did Nyssa know where Frank was. He was Roman and she was Greek. They didn't know each other before the war.

"What are you talking about?" Hazel asked.

"Frank Zhang is one of the seven, right?" Nyssa asked. Hazel nodded as she blinked as if someone poked her between the eyes. Before anyone could reply, a satyr entered the amphitheater running up to Chiron.

"They are back! They are back! They are on their way inside!" The satyr exclaimed. Chiron looked at the satyr gravely. Percy wondered what was going on. Who was back? He hoped it wasn't any monsters breaching into the Camp.

A giant eagle swooped into the amphitheater right behind a boy. It looked like Jake Mason. He looked tired and grim, as if he had bad news. The half-bloods in the audience looked shocked to see them.

Percy took a double take as he recognized the eagle. Not all of them looked the same nor would follow behind a half-blood on a normal day. Or as normal days can be.

The eagle shifted into a bulky man with a black buzz cut. He had on a Camp T-shirt and jeans.

"Chiron, we have horrible news. We need to-" his voice was almost the same but it sounded grown. It made Percy wish he had valued the time he had as child without growing up and having so much responsibility.

"Frank?" Hazel cried out. Even though Chiron knew there was bad news he smiled at the two. Maybe that's why he smiled when he met Hazel earlier. Frank must have spoken of her. A lot.

A light brightened in his eyes as he took in Hazel's appearance. Sure, she looked like she had a fight with dirt and her hair was tangled and messy but he could see beyond that. Hazel was a beautiful twenty year old. She wasn't that same thirteen year old girl. She was taller, stronger. Maybe Circe molded her into that. Percy wondered if Circe taught her sorcery. That would be a great boost to the seven's power.

"Hazel" he smiled. Hazel grinned and ran over to him. Now, Percy wondered if they were going for that slow run towards one another in the beautiful sunset. But it didn't come at all like that. Hazel practically tackled him to the ground with a kiss. A roar of cheers surrounded the amphitheater.

Percy smiled at the two blushing demigods as they stood up to embrace each other.

"How in Pluto did you get here? You're alive! You're in the Camp" Hazel shut him up with a kiss.

"You missed all of that a minute ago and no one is in the mood to repeat it" she grinned.

"I don't mean to interrupt this beautiful moment, but excuse me Chinese Canadian Baby Man! We're here too!" Percy exclaimed over-dramatically. Frank whipped his head to the side, just noticing everyone else.

"He was always absent minded" Leo muttered to Jason.

"I know right, remember the Chinese handcuffs" Leo and Piper burst out laughing at Jason's joke. Frank made his way over and hugged everyone. He spun Piper around, squeezed the life out of Leo until he started turning purple. He slapped Percy and Jason on the back. Frank stepped back and frowned.

"Wait, you're all here, but where's-"

"My sister?" Malcolm stood out on the stands. "Everyone is here but her, why has she been found?"

Percy fought the urge to punch Annabeth's brother in the face and scream out, _that's what I have been trying to do since I woke up!_ But that would've been over the top. As if he could understand his distress, Jason spoke up for him.

"Rachel said that the only reason she can't find Annabeth, is like the same reason she couldn't find Percy when he went missing years ago. She's being guarded by heavy magic" he answered.

"Percy has reason to believe Gaea is holding her prisoner somewhere"

"It's not the jail" Frank said, his mood suddenly dropping.

"What do you mean?" Hazel asked.

"She's not there. Jake and I just came from there. We were undercover to find a way to get more half-bloods out of there. We counted how many prisoners there were and there were only about one hundred and change."

"If Gaea's hiding Annabeth, it's not there. We checked every cell, she wasn't in any of them" But those words, they did send him over the top. He felt himself shaking with anger. He repeated to himself, calm down. But he couldn't. Gaea had Annabeth. She was being tortured somewhere and he didn't know where to go to stop it. Saying Percy officially hated Gaea would have been too small of an insult. He loathed her. He despised her. He never wished the destruction of someone so badly.

"Percy, control your anger" Chiron said softly to him in understanding. He didn't realize he practically caused an earthquake and some people fell down. He looked around but his face didn't soften.

"How Chiron? Somehow something is _always_ going to ruin everyone's happiness. Annabeth is somewhere suffering while I'm here. I can't live with that" his voice cracked on the last sentence. Some demigods were whispering to one another probably wondering what his relation to Annabeth was or how he was able to product up such a quake.

Chiron put his hand on Percy's shoulder comfortingly.

"What was the bad news, Frank?" Chiron asked switching the subject. Frank gulped.

"Gaea, she spoke with the guards. She plans on destroying the jail and everyone in it" Jake answered solemnly. Gaea. Percy was tired of hearing her name and plans.

"When?" Jason asked.

"In three days" Frank answered. Percy clenched his jaw.

"We have to save them" he said. Chiron nodded.

"But that's not it" he said, "Gaea has other plans. Big plans" Percy groaned.

"What others? She's already taken over the world" Hazel said. Jake raised his eyebrows.

"She hasn't taken over the Underworld yet" A lump formed in his throat.

"She plans to get rid of all souls in the Underworld" Frank said. Percy felt like he couldn't breathe.

"But where would they all go if she did get rid of them? What would she do to the Underworld?" Leo asked in shock.

"She wants a new headquarters, but she also wants to make room for the new dead. The souls would all fade. Never return. No rebirth" Frank answered. This was horrid. Percy wanted to throw up. All of his friends would never have a new chance at life. If they all fade, where would they go? Would they even see each other if they go. Frank would never be able to see his mom and grandmother. Leo would never see his mother again. Hazel would never see Sammy Valdez or her own mother. Percy would never reunite with Bianca, Silena, Beckendorf, Thalia. If there was a possibility for Annabeth to be in the Underworld and Gaea's plan worked...no, he couldn't think like that.

"But she can't do it alone. She needs the help of some hidden immortal. Light that erases darkness" Chiron's face darkened.

"Apollo? Or does she need Ashley's ring or something?" Leo asked.

"No, the daughter of Apollo wouldn't have the strength to survive more than a week in the Underworld" Chiron said grimly. "A stronger force, an elder, original light" An original light?

"How long until she does this?" Percy asked Frank.

"Until she finds the elder light. So far she has no clue where to start" he said. Percy sighed. So they had more time to figure it out.

"We have to find a way to break out all of the half-bloods in the jail" Leo said.

"A quest!" Someone shouted from the stands. Chiron smiled sadly.

"I understand that most of you wish to go on quests but not when you're being hunted all the same. This is the seven's duty." Chiron answered.

"But there are only six of them" a boy shouted. Percy grumbled profanity under his breath.

"We'll make it work, we have before" Jason smiled sadly at the others. Every time someone went missing they always pulled through. Percy couldn't say he didn't missed those days. Well, only the parts where a monster wasn't attacking them in some type of way.

"We can make it" Leo agreed.

"What about transportation?" Lacy asked, "You can all fit on Arion's chariot but you can't fit a hundred demigods" Crap! They didn't think of that.

"Leave that to us" Nyssa stood up from the stands making her way down along with the other Hephaestus kids. "We knew that someday, Gaea would be brought down. We knew we'd need something like this, so...follow us"

Frank, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Chiron, and Percy all followed Nyssa into the woods. The other half-bloods continued with their activities. Leo looked around the area by a limestone cliff in awe.

"It's Bunker 9" Percy had no clue what Bunker 9 was, but he hoped it had something to help them.

"Will you do the honors?" Nyssa asked her brother. Leo grinned and put his aflame hand on a door. It opened and everyone stepped in. Leo grinned at the sight and so did Percy.

"Whoa" Hazel said. The massive warship looked just the same as it did seven years ago.

"We call it the Argo II and a half, since it was destroyed on the battle" Nyssa said.

"It's perfect", Jason said, "Gaea would never know what hit her"

"Step One?" Leo asked.

"Breakout half-bloods in jail" Hazel answered.

"Step Two?" Leo asked.

"Stop Gaea" Jason answered.

"All in between?" Leo asked. Percy answered this one.

"Get Piper's voice back, restore peace, save the Gods and all of mankind, and find Annabeth"

* * *

_**A/N: Its regents week and I promised another update. I haven't been updating this week because I'm in a bad mood. But, writing makes me feel better so I'm updating. I'm back on my schedule. **_

_**Teaser**__**: Half-bloods board the Argo II and a half and Percy receives a ghostly visit. **_


	12. Get Off Of My Tree, Jackson

Percy was walking with Chiron around the Argo II and a half. They were talking battle strategy for when they get to the jail and what to do afterwards. It was a bit weird for him, normally he would be speaking battle strategy with Annabeth. They thought of different ideas for different scenarios, likely and unlikely. When they reached the doors, for the fifth time, Percy noticed how many demigods were waiting for them to say goodbye. The others were already aboard the ship waving.

While they were preparing, Percy was in the arena. He slashed and hacked at the dummies while people watched in surprise. Maybe that's why Chiron pulled him aside. Percy was probably scaring the younger kids the way he stabbed the dummies. He tries taking a swim in the lake which has always calmed him, but that bloody sense of dread kept returning.

"Before you go, I want you to know something" Chiron said. Percy turned to his mentor. Chiron put a hand on his shoulder.

"Everything happens for a reason Percy, but the reasons will not always be clear. I know your goal is to find Annabeth-"

"It's more than a goal, Chiron, it's a vow" he interrupted. Chiron smiled sadly at him in understanding.

"A vow to a loved one" he said. "But, remember Percy, your strongest source can also be a horrible weakness"

"Like an Achilles Heel" Percy said. He remembered how he used to have that. Annabeth was his Achilles heel and based off what Chiron was telling him, she always will be. Maybe that's also where the loyalty came from.

Chiron nodded, "I'm no Aphrodite, but love can be a dangerous weapon, and I'm afraid that Gaea has been using it against all of you"

Chiron was right. Gaea has tortured all of the seven by separating them and making each other think that the others were dead. She was torturing Percy. She was already winning in this sick game because they still didn't know where Annabeth was.

"Good luck, and may you return safely, with Annabeth at your side Chiron said walking away. Percy breathed deeply. Let's get this show on the road.

* * *

It didn't take long to get to the jail from the location of the New Camp. It took almost two days because of the cautions they had to take. The Hephaestus Cabin added a trick to the ship. Invisibility. Just like Annabeth's Yankee's cap.

During that time Percy was inside the training room. Frank was catching with everyone and Jason, Piper, and Hazel were finding a way to get her voice back without breaking her necklace. Leo was always in the control deck.

Leo stopped the ship right by what Half-Blood Hill used to be. The last time Percy was here was when he broke in the jail the first time. Before that, that was the day before he went missing. Christmas Break during his sophomore year.

But what wowed him the most, were the guards all surrounding the jail. And this time, they weren't mortals, they were monsters. Percy and the others got off the ship all thinking the same thing.

"Gaea" Jason grumbled. Percy kicked a tree stump.

"Why does she always have to ruin everything" he cried.

Leo shrugged. "Well, we shouldn't have expected this to be easy. It's never easy" Percy sat down on the stump.

"So what's the plan?" Frank asked.

"We're going to have to fight through the guards and into the jail. We can do it the same way we did before. Break into the control breach to open all cell doors" Jason suggested.

"I can do it, I can override the system to make it happen quickly, and I can grab all the weapons quickly" Leo said.

"I'll go in too, someone has to make sure All of these demigods get out" Percy said.

"We'll cover you" Hazel said. She unsheathed one of the swords she got from the armory. Piper had her knife and cornucopia. Everyone was ready and prepared for battle. It was nice that they had each other's backs. Percy was about to stand for them to head into a fight, but a voice stopped him.

"Hey Jackson, before you jump into battle, you might want to get your ass completely out your head" Percy furrowed his eyebrows. He saw silver smoke churning around until it formed the figure of a girl. She had on a Death to Barbie shirt and jeans with a silver snow jacket. She had on combat boots and a silver circlet in her hair. Her arms were folded and she was grinning with amusement. Her hair was the same, short and choppy. Her blue eyes matched her brothers and he was staring at her in shock as well.

"Dude, you both know not to head into a lifesaving battle without me" she playfully scolded.

"Thalia!" Jason said. Thalia's grin faded into a smaller smile.

"Hey little bro" Jason stepped forward to hug her but stepped back remembering she was just a ghost. Thalia frowned as if she just realized that too.

"I'm technically older than you" Jason said. Thalia chuckled.

"Keep dreaming" she said.

Leo put his hand on his chin. "I don't know, you look fifteen but your actual age is pushing thirty"

"Shut up, Valdez" Thalia glared at him. Leo put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Thalia, of all times to pop in, why now?" Percy asked. She raised her eyebrows.

"Not happy to see me?"

"We are, but still" Jason asked.

"Wait, I'm sorry, who is this?" Hazel asked. Thalia turned to Hazel and Frank giving them a once over.

"She would have made a great recruit" she muttered to herself.

"This is Thalia Grace, my sister by mortal and immortal parent" Jason replied.

"His totally hot sister" Leo said. Thalia rolled her eyes. "How's life in Elysium?" Thalia shrugged a bit expectant to Leo's question.

"It's cool. Not cool knowing I'm, well, dead, but I saw most of my friends who passed during the second Titan War. I'm satisfied" she answered. Percy smiled, happy for his old friend, "but, I'm here because I'm kind of tied to here forever, it's almost like unfinished business" she said.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"I _mean_," Thalia kicked him off the stump while laughing, "Get off of my tree, Jackson" Percy looked at the stump, then at the treeless hill. Thalia's Pine Tree was gone. It was cut down. As if she read his mind Thalia spoke, "Gaea" she growled.

"She burned down my tree, so now, I'm tied to it" she said sadly.

"You can never leave it, or…" Hazel trailed off not knowing how to express the question. Thalia chuckled at Hazel's question. It was a bit weird to see the two of them next to one another. Hazel was always the youngest one, but she's twenty years old and Thalia looked fifteen. Thalia chuckled at Hazel as if Hazel was still the child younger than her. Weird.

"I can leave it, but I always seem to be coming back. It feels like there is a hole in my chest, sometimes like I want to puke" She explained. "I'm never really at peace because of what Gaea has done"

Leo analyzed the tree stump. "So what would put you at peace?"

Thalia smirked. "What do you think?" she touched the stump with her fingers, as if it would sink into the ground if she added pressure to it. Her form shimmered as she moved. "It has to grow back"

"But that would take years for it to grow back to its original form" Jason said. Thalia choked back a sob.

"I know" she whispered. She wiped her face and brightened up. "But that's not why I'm here before you, I must warn you"

"What?" Percy stood up.

"I know about how you woke up and where everyone was. I know about Gaea's plans and I know about what's to come and what's to be sacrificed" she said. A light bulb turned on in Percy's head.

"Do you know where Annabeth is?" Percy pleaded. Thalia gave him a sympathetic smile. Percy immediately knew what that meant. She couldn't tell him.

"I am _so_ sorry Percy" Thalia looked like she wanted to pat his back, but she didn't. Percy wished Piper had her voice back. Piper looked like she wanted to speak herself but she didn't and watched instead. He wondered if she could charm speak Thalia into telling him where Annabeth was.

"The fates kind of got to me" she grumbled. "I can't pop up anywhere else but here, and since you never came…" That must suck.

"But I did, during the break out a couple of days ago" Percy retorted. Thalia shook her head.

"You didn't stop by the tree. You were deep in the woods, I saw" she said. Percy nodded in defeat. He could use any type of information to help him find her.

"Anyway, you must know that once you hit those guards, the whole building goes on self-destruct mode. You'll have only twenty minutes to get in and get out" she warned. Percy frowned. Gaea seemed to always be one step ahead of them.

"She's so evil" Frank grumbled. Thalia nodded in agreement.

"That's Gaea" she spat. Thalia's shoulders tensed up.

"I have to go, I hate when someone pulls me back" she said. Her form was already beginning to shimmer and disappear. "I love you guys, and good luck. This is all just the beginning. And hurry, I can't wait to be back"

"Wait! Thalia!" Percy cried. Somehow he managed to connect to Thalia's form and grasp her hand.

"Is there anything else? Please" he begged. She pursed her lips. Percy lost the connection in her hand and her form disappeared even more.

"Annabeth's a special girl" Her voice sounded like an echo. "Remember that while you're in there" she said. Then she disappeared. Percy's face hardened again. He loved Thalia and appreciated her help, but how on Earth was that supposed to help him at all? It was just useless information which is all he has been getting. Percy uncapped Riptide.

"Okay, so now we have to move faster inside" Leo said. Percy nodded. "We can handle it"

"Of course we can" he said, smiling to reassure them. "It's break-out number two"

Leo burst out laughing. "Ha, you said number two" Piper slapped the back of his head.

"Leo, are you sure you're twenty- three?" Jason asked. Leo shrugged.

* * *

_**A/N: HEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHE…number two. So yeah, the ghostly appearance was Thalia. Wow, so many of you guessed Nico? I can see why. Can anyone guess where the new Camp Half-Blood is? Because I'm not confirming anything :) So…review anyone?**_

_**Teaser**__**: Time for another jail breakout, the first Gaea vs. Percy showdown, and a reunion in an unexpected way. –VERY unexpected-**_


End file.
